


Dream Eater

by SniperAnon (The_Big_Reveal)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Analingus, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Cryptid Obi-Wan, Enthusiastic Consent, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Incubus Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Much Ado About Pretty Men, Never a Jedi Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan bangs every interested clone, Obi-Wan's clone harem, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Somnophilia, Sounding, Teratophilia, Uncanny Valley, Voyeurism, Xeno, clone culture, do not copy to another site I'm dead serious fam, like a lot of cum eating Obi-Wan is a cumpire, my kinks are shamefully obvious, yet another obiclones au by me with a primal Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Reveal/pseuds/SniperAnon
Summary: In which Obi-Wan is a benevolent incubus/succubus that falls in love with the 212th.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boil/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boil/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Waxer, Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crys/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Longshot, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Waxer
Comments: 111
Kudos: 698





	1. The Stowaway (is not a problem)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little low-effort smutty side project for me to play with when I'm burnt out by my difficult to write wips! The idea of Fae-Wan came from the lovely folks over in the subobi server. This is my take on what Fae-Wan would be like. 
> 
> This has a slow start and isn't going anywhere in particular. But if you want to see a monster!Obi-Wan get his brains screwed out by clones, iddy fun with some monster anatomy, and cryptid hunting then you should definitely stick around.

**The Stowaway (is not a problem)**

  
  


"Admiral Yularen," High General Windu declared apropos of nothing, "You have a stowaway." 

Cody closed his eyes in the privacy of his helmet to stave off the pang of disappointment that hit his chest. 

Beeps, boops, and comm crackles sounded loud in the sudden silence. Yularen lifted his head up from the war table controls. The technicians in earshot shuffled awkwardly at their stations. Windu stared into the middle distance with a preoccupied air, head cocked, thoughtful with hands folded into the small of his back. At his side, Ponds drifted a casual hand to his blaster. They had five minutes before they needed to connect to the other Generals and begin their strategy meeting. 

_Jedi._ Nobody thought to question the veracity of the comment. Nor did they question how he'd come to such a conclusion out of nowhere after standing in one spot for twenty minutes without comment. 

"I'll have it handled," Cody growled after a beat of loaded silence. He reached for his comm without seeing it, already compiling a list of troopers to call on for the errand. He couldn't _believe_ they missed something like that. Frustration roiled poisonously in his gut. 

The 212th didn't have a Jedi of its own and _The Stalwart_ didn't often get Jedi visitors. Normally Yularen and Cody met Generals on the battlefield or transfered onto _their_ flagships. It was an honor to have a high profile Jedi like Windu visiting. So Cody's preparations had been _painstaking._ He had _made sure_ they were flawless. Regulation perfect down to the last ration pack. _The Stalwart_ had never been cleaner and the boys were all spit-shined, battle ready, and well behaved. All of them were as desperate as he was to give the Jedi Councilor a good impression of the 212th. _How_ could they have missed a stowaway? Cody grit his teeth. 

Amazingly, the Jedi shook his head, still gazing deep into the ship, "No need, Commander. Your men aren't going to find anything."

Cody had no idea what to say to that. 

As if sensing Cody’s offended floundering, the Jedi looked him square in the eyes through his visor, "I meant no offense, Commander. Merely that your stowaway is force sensitive and your men have little chance of finding them. The only reason I noticed was because they lowered their guard. I think they were curious."

Ah. Of course they would be vulnerable to such an intruder. They had no Jedi to protect that flank. The knot of frustration unraveled reluctantly in his gut. However, Cody… Didn't feel much better. 

Yularen raised his bushy eyebrows, "Apologies, Master Windu, but that's not reassuring." 

"I wouldn't be concerned," Windu drawled on an exhale, "Honestly, I'd prefer to avoid picking a fight with them if I can. It's just a Fae. They're typically harmless and this stowaway behavior is normal." The General paused, soaking in the confused silence permeating the room, "A Fae. They're a critically endangered species so I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard of them. They're, hm… they're nomadic and secretive, like the Anzat but even sneakier."

"The-the _Anzat? Brain suckers?_ Aren't those a myth?" The Admiral sputtered. 

"No," Windu thrummed, and Cody could swear he saw amusement there, "There was an Anzat Jedi within our lifetime."

Yularen blinked, flummoxed, so Cody tapped in, "I'm not terribly keen to let an unknown force sensitive prance around unsupervised, General Windu." 

The High General shrugged again, "I touched their mind and sensed no malicious intent. They're probably a refugee that will leave at the next port," then the General narrowed his eyes, a hand going to his chin thoughtfully, "Although… Commander Cody, have you received any reports of unusually vivid dreams? Or rumors of the ship being haunted? Has morale changed?" 

"No, sir," _no worse dreams than usual, anyway._ He took care to stand in perfect parade rest. Ponds shifted his weight at Windu's side, loyal and silent. 

Cody could _swear_ Windu was laughing at him despite the perfect sabacc face he wore. For the first time, Cody wondered if Ponds wasn't full of shit and his General really did have a sense of humor. 

"Then your Fae probably hasn't been feeding on your battalion. Fae subsist on sexual fulfillment," Ponds choked on his own spit and doubled over coughing. The beetled look on Yularen's face would have been hilarious if Cody wasn't wearing it too. General Windu continued blandly as if nothing was amiss, "Deep sleep, vivid dreams, and improved morale are common indicators of a… Fae visitor."

They stared. Windu shrugged, damn him, as if anything he'd said was normal, "The Fae might try to feed on your men. If anyone is uncomfortable with that please let me know. I'll make contact again before I go, see if I can't urge them to move on quicker. They can't eat human standard food, so rest assured they won't be a drain on your resources while they're here." 

Ponds was almost shaking in his armor. 

"Well," Yularen said finally, "My sympathy to whoever writes that memo." 

*******

It was Cody who had to write the memo, of course. He always wrote the weird ones. 

He did, however, advise any further questions be sent to Crys for clarification. Cody fully expected terrible retribution from the _vod_ but no way in hell was Cody willing to field that mess. 

The man's inbox was flooded in less than an hour.

*******

General Windu and his retinue left without fanfare.

"I'll let the Agricorps know you spotted a Fae," Windu promised, "They'll be thrilled to hear about it."

Ponds didn't have time to do anything but give Cody silent, mocking finger-blasters as he passed by in the General's wake. 

The 212th knew they had a squatter of the lascivious kind. All were watchful, jumping at the slightest noise, peering over their shoulders, suspicious and curious. The _vode_ were also… definitely too invested in their mystery guest once they understood the memo wasn't a prank. 

Cody caught a few of the boys loitering in the storage bay,

_"Heeere tookatookatooka! Pspsps!"_

and promptly assigned them to latrine duty. 

Despite universally heightened awareness of already sharp, suspicious clones, there was no sign of the Fae. 

  
  


*******

Cody had a lucid dream that same night. 

He 'came to' standing at a bar with a foamy beer in front of him but no bartender in sight. The bar itself wasn't one he'd been to before. It was brightly lit, warm, classy enough to feel special but not to the point of unwelcoming opulence. The digital clock on the wall displayed gibberish that changed with each glance. 

There was a Jedi sitting on the stool next to him with an untouched glass of Corellian brandy on the rocks. He was human with hair and a beard in a lovely shade of sunkissed auburn, neatly trimmed to give him an air of mature dignity. His robes were cream and brown but he carried no lightsaber at his belt. Cody didn't recognize him at all. 

Those blue eyes were also too real, focused with unnerving intensity straight at Cody. Their gazes met and held. 

"You're real," Cody realized. 

A sly smile grew on the man's face.

"You're the Fae." 

"I am," the not-Jedi responded with an unexpected heavy Coruscanti accent. 

_"Oh."_

Wearing the skin of a Jedi was definitely sacrilegious. But they were in a dream. He knew his own desires well enough to hold his tongue. Cody suspected every inch of the creature's appearance was intentional. It was too beautiful to be a mistake. But believably so. Earthy. The kind of beauty that Cody preferred. The creature looked like everything he ever wanted in a being, everything he found attractive. 

Well. The Fae knew better than to wear a lightsaber, at least. 

Cody took a sip of his beer. It was delicious, or… at least he thought it might be? He had a hard time focusing on it.

"Are you… eating me?" he asked tentatively. A glance around the dreamscape revealed nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the apparent emptiness of the bar. He felt nothing amiss physically. But would he even be able to tell? 

The Fae snorted a laugh, grinning. The shape of it's smile was unfairly charming, "Oh, nonono, Commander. I make a point to get consent before doing anything like that. Promise I haven't touched you. Yet," the not-Jedi added with a lazy wink. 

"What… are your goals? Why are you on our ship?" 

"Me?" The Fae sighed, propping its head up on a fist with a theatrical flare, "I'm just a drifter making my way in the stars. Looking for love, liberty, and adventure like everyone else." It looked at him for a moment, blue eyes flickering in tiny movements as they absorbed whatever expression Cody’s dream self may have been making. Then the Fae added in a softer, more serious tone, "It's safer here. I appreciate the refuge even if it wasn't knowingly given."

Cody licked his lips nervously. It waited, patient, swirling an imaginary drink it had no interest in even pretending to drink. Those blue eyes were half lidded, lazy, gazing intent and unwavering through thick eyelashes at its prospective meal. 

"It won't hurt, will it?" Cody asked finally. 

The not-Jedi smiled again, slow and crocodilian, heat flaring in its gaze, "I promise, you won't feel a thing," the not-Jedi purred.

It leaned toward him hopefully, breath hitching before going slow and expectant. Neat white teeth bit into its lip and a dark smoulder burned in its gaze. Yet it politely waited. That convinced him more than anything else. 

"Alright," Cody rasped, "You have my consent."

"Thank you," it breathed. 

Cody felt an illicit thrill when it stood and advanced into his space with all the body language of lust, well into the private bubble that polite society knew to respect and stay out of. He wasn't a virgin but he hadn't ever had his bubble invaded by anyone but _vode._

Hips canted and the Fae's body curved, all but screaming 'look at me, want me!' They shared a moment of mutual posturing, nosing into each other's space, savoring the anticipation. The creature's head ducked submissively, letting Cody loom over it. 

Burying his face into the not-Jedi's neck and hair yielded no scent. Disappointing but not unexpected. Pulling the creature against him by a hand on the small of his back did, however, give him a sensation. The texture of handspun robes, pressure along the front of his body, the press of soft lips, all vivid but unreal. 

It reminded Cody of a dream he'd experienced in the past of being shocked by electricity-- startling and convulsive but padded, buffered, painless. Kissing the creature felt good, frightening, exciting, and pleasant but distant. 

The Fae's mouth parted from his to kiss along chin and jaw, down his throat, before dropping to its knees. It was a dream, so his clothes were parted out of the way before he even settled there. 

A hand steadied his flesh. The not-Jedi looked up at him with bright, gleaming eyes, before sliding him into its mouth and down it's throat in one long gulp. 

Cody inhaled sharply enough to make himself dizzy, swayed and whined because _oh,_ _that-_ that was blazingly sensitive and warm and and- real-

"Is that-" He choked, hunching over the not-Jedi's bobbing head, hands hovering helplessly. The creature only hummed, eyes hazy with ecstacy.

It _looked_ like the average blowjob; tight suction of pretty pink lips, steady plunges in and out of that slick mouth, running along it's soft, sweet tongue to slide straight down its velvety throat, a fist squeezing around his cock whenever he was pulled long and slow out of its mouth. His cock was never exposed, always enveloped root to stem in some way. But despite how mind numbingly, world-shattering good it felt, Cody was too shrewd to completely fall for it. The hand fisted around him was a cover to disguise the sensation of his real body. How, in meatspace, prone on his bunk drooling and moaning, Cody was hilt deep and stock still inside the creature and had not once left its body even a little bit. 

He closed his eyes, blocked out that heartbreakingly pretty face and- focused-... he could feel ripples of pressure that did not coincide with the imagery he was meant to see. It felt like… like something was pulling along his shaft, as if reeling him in when he was already as far as he could go. Around that he felt long, slow, rippling constrictions of endless _swallowing._ It was a _lot._

_I'm actually in it's mouth. Or am I?_ Cody panicked, clawed fingers into imaginary ochre hair, _"Oh stars,_ please- _please-"_ he sobbed, no idea what this being looked like, what his cock was in, what manner of alien was blowing him. He would have bolted awake had the creature not been metaphysically holding him under. 

That rhythmic velvety-hot pressure slowed, stopped but did not withdraw. He could feel the hesitation in the wet cavern he was sheathed by. He shivered at the visceral sensation. In the dream the not-Jedi pulled back with a worried, big eyed, chastised expression. Already expecting to be chased away. Cody hauled the uncertain Fae up by their armpits and kissed it feverishly. 

_"Nonono, you were fantastic, you were so good, please don't stop, take it, take me-"_ he babbled against lips that only vaguely felt wet and tasted like a distant memory of salt. 

The Fae melted in his arms, arms falling around his shoulders tenderly, lips gentle and slow. It tried to pull away, to go back down on their knees, but Cody gripped it by the ass and hauled them in tight. 

"Right here, come on," Cody growled into the Fae's startled face, "Come on, I know you can."

The blue eyed facsimile stood stiff and uncertain in his arms. Hesitantly, a slurp rippled once more over his anatomy. 

_"Uhn-_ Yes," Cody panted, bucking mindlessly. 

The Fae's lovely manifestation crooned and kissed him, hitching a leg over Cody's hip. The sensations around his member resumed in earnest, hard and fast slick tugs at his cock, and he was certain he wasn't imagining the new, ardent enthusiasm. 

The stimulation was unrelenting. It had a tempo he quickly became accustomed to but even still it was so much, all at once, ramping steady and merciless, a swoop bike pointed straight up and cranked to the highest gear. The not-Jedi in his arms degraded into nothing but a masturbation aid--Cody took that mouth deep and savage without pausing to let either of them breathe, one arm locked tight around it's waist while the other feverishly pet their body. He was cornered by the overwhelming intensity of the milking, reduced to mindless sensation without the space to care whether the creature was getting anything out of the primal tongue-fucking or not. Thankfully it didn't seem to mind judging by how limp it was in his arms. It's chest hitched with moans. 

In a blur of dream-logic Cody had it tipped back onto a table, hands hooked under each knee to forcibly spread their legs and gain perfect access to frot groin to groin. The Fae didn't fight him at all, merely laid back pliant and red faced. Cody folded into it, mindlessly humping, chasing after the quickened movements of the creature's mouth-

He scrabbled at the creature, garbled noises bubbling from his lips when he finally succumbed to glorious spasms of pleasure. The Fae growled a moan, shuddering and panting, thighs squeezing around his hips. The suction around his cock slowed, sucking slow and deliberate until he had nothing more to give. 

Cody buried his face into the dream-man's stomach, rubbing like a tooka into the barely-perceived hint of warmth, hugging their legs closer around him. 

  
  
  
  


Sliding out of the Fae exposed him to the shocking cold of air. Cody blurted a yelp. He panted steam into the darkness of his quarters, shivered when slick lips pressed chastely to his. 

  
  
  
  
  


Cody woke with a gasp in sweat-soaked sheets, heart thundering in his chest. 

His reaching arms fell back to the bed and he groaned, redirecting one hand under the sheets to take hold of the erection he found. 

He came in a minute and passed out immediately afterward. 

  
  


*******

Even after hearing Windu's warning, compiling a report on the Fae with his own two hands, and experiencing such an intense lucid dream, Cody didn't fully believe he'd had a nocturnal visit until he stepped into the fresher the morning before his shift. 

He stumbled into the communal showers in a daze and clawed out of his blacks still half asleep. He woke up all at once, however, when he noticed a ribbon tied in a neat little bow around the base of his cock that he _definitely hadn't put there._ Come to think of it… He should have had a handful of dried cum that morning, too. But he… Hadn't. Which was. Interesting. 

He reached down and touched the filthy little token incredulously. It was [first prize blue.](https://youtu.be/MZ35SOU9HTM)

"Aww, cute," Longshot cooed, skulking up behind him wearing nothing but a towel, "I didn't know you liked that kind of thing, Commander."

"I think our Fae trespasser left me this," Cody said, too distracted to be annoyed. 

"What!?" Half the locker room blurted. Cody found himself almost immediately stampeded by a roomful of _vode_ in various stages of undress just so they could crowd around and stare at his dick. 

  
  
  



	2. SHIP'S HAUNTED

**SHIP'S HAUNTED**

The Fae didn't seem particularly discouraged by whatever General Windu said to it. If anything, the Jedi may have unintentionally encouraged the creature. 

A small part of Cody wondered what the General really said. Was Windu the type to permit a member of an endangered species refuge on the sly? 

Cody… Didn't think so? From all accounts and a fair amount of personal experience, Cody didn't think he was the type to volunteer clone bodies like that. Windu consistently demonstrated he was a friend to the vode. But if he had, it sure would explain how karking bold the Fae became. 

The creature was still incredibly shy, of course. But one minute they were completely unaware, the next there were sightings every day. 

*******

"I'm going to bed now," Discovery announced loudly to the bunkroom at large, "I'm going to sleep. Alone. With my sexy, nubile body all laid out."

Chuckles sprung up around the bunk room. Alpha shift was ending and their quarters were full of clones winding down for the 'day.' Some familiar faces were missing, exchanged for visiting _vode_ from other halls. Some leaned against the walls of enclosed racks to chat, shifting out of the way whenever a brother needed to climb in or out of their assigned bunk. Others lounged along their beds with the privacy screen open to read or knit. A few busied themselves with cleaning and repainting their armor. A small group congregated on the floor to play a game of marbles. 

"Might get naked, I dunno," Discovery called, "Not gonna lock my screen either. Be a real shame if someone snuck into my bunk and rocked my world."

Blam scowled and lifted his head enough to spit, "Shut the kriff up, _vod,_ I'm trying to sleep!"

"Hey, I'm just making sure that any interested parties know that my very hot body is ready and willing-" 

"Don't care! Trying to sleep!" Blam growled. Tuli reached across the cuddle pile to stroke fingers through his hair, petting his hackles down. 

Discovery pouted, "Hey, man, not my fault you chose to sleep in the common area. If you want quiet you're more than welcome to sleep in your bunk."

Even Tuli's pets weren't enough to soothe Blam's riptide of anger. He lurched upright stabbing an accusing finger, "Sleeping in the cuddle pile is a sacred right, _vod!"_

Discovery raised his voice, yelling right over him, _"It's not even lights out yet, regs say you can't get mad at me for talking in a public place!"_

"I'm not tellin' you to be silent, _though I wish I could!_ Just stop fuckin' shouting-" 

"Here they go again," Bootstraps sighed from his own bunk four rows above them. 

"You need to stay up later," Riley advised Blam as he passed, stepping carefully over the four or five bodies tumbled into the cuddle pile to his own bunk three rows above them. 

"I sleep when I want," Blam muttered. Sleep was the most precious part of his day. He wasn't gonna have some loudmouth keep him from it. 

Riley just shook his head with half a smirk, hoisting himself up by the handholds to dive into his bunk. His body slid easily along the little cushioned rolls that made up the mattress. Riley paused before shutting his screen, "I think the Fae heard Discovery well enough anyway. He can shut up now."

Discovery grinned, unrepentant, "I sure hope so! I wanna get off tonight."

"Whatever. You're just gonna scare it off," Blam grumbled. 

Tuli and Pidgin both pulled him back into the cuddle pile. He turned his face into Tuli's stomach and grumbled into his belly. Pidgin pulled his leg over his stomach and massaged his calf with strong hands. Tuli scratched at his scalp. Blam groaned, arching into the touches.

"Sleep now, _cyare,"_ Tuli murmured, brushing a brief caress along his cheek that Blam chased hungrily. His partner chuckled. 

He wasn't interested enough in the low simmer of arousal to do anything about it. The touch of his _riduur_ always made him hot under the helm, anyway, and one man couldn't be expected to chase that tumblebunny every time. Instead, he ignored the the low burn. The absence of Disco's caterwauling let Blam ease closer to his lover in peace. 

  
  


*******

Blam liked to sleep early because of his tendency to wake up several times a night. 

All of them had unsettled sleep--force knew they had plenty of fuel to haunt them. Brothers and lovers lost in battle. Hurts collected through the war. Disturbing visions of failing the Jedi, shooting them in the back or leaving them to die. Anxiety dreams of being court marshalled or, worse, decommissioned. Blam suffered nightmares more frequently than the average clone. He and others like him preferred bedding down in the cuddle pile for that reason--comfort and touch helped stave off the shakes. 

Blam was lucky that night. His sleep was largely undisturbed but, nightmares or not, he still woke up here and there. The first time he roused only a moment because of a riot of laughter. Later he surfaced again from an intruding brother leaning over him to whisper with a _vod_ deeper in the pile. That time Blam grumpily tried to burrow under Tuli's body to escape the annoyance. Thankfully the conversation stopped and he got an apologetic pat to his hip. The man was reluctantly forgiven. 

But the third time Blam jolted fully awake with a fluttering heart from seemingly nothing at all.

The lights were off and the bunk hall was silent aside from the rasping almost-snores of sleeping clones. 

Wait, no. 

Blam could swear he caught the barest hint of something else. He rubbed an eye and frowned into the darkness, squinted, strained his ears. Nothing but drowsy, intimate murmuring from inside a bunk. Someone smacked their lips in their sleep. The hyperdrive hummed in the walls and floor. 

Just when he started to think the noise had been his imagination-

_Click._

Blam stilled.

_Click. Click. Click._ Like a strill with untrimmed claws. 

The _click click clicks,_ cautious little footsteps, crossed the length of the bunk room but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Not until he saw a creeping, indistinct shadow slide along the floor. Blam's breath hitched.

Their little bunk room was not large. There wasn't anything obstructing the floor between the cuddle pile and the door per safety regulations. Commander Cody barely allowed them the cuddle pile as it was. There was nothing to hide behind, no observable source for the advancing shadow. 

Blam nearly scrambled up and over Tuli to get away from- from the invisible thing approaching his bed. _An invisible thing!!_ But before he could, the clicks quieted and the shadow loomed over Discovery's bunk. 

_No way._

The shadow shifted and the handle of Disco's privacy screen darkened. Oh so quiet and slow it inched open, exposing a peek of legs relaxed in a deep sleep. 

_No kriffing way, it actually heard him!_

Blam realized with an unpleasant jolt that the Fae must have been eavesdropping the whole time. How often did unseen eyes track them?! 

His heart pounded as he watched, mute with horror and amazement. The only reason he didn't leap up and squeal a warning was the memory of Disco's loudly spoken desire to get diddled in his sleep. 

Like a horror-holo, the partition oh so slowly rasped open by itself. For a moment the Fae struggled to tug past the little catch in Disco's bunk that made his screen open and close unevenly. It was trying very, very hard not to disturb Disco or get caught. Blam barely stopped his exhale of wonder.

Just before the screen opened fully, instinct told Blam to shut his eyes and play dead. A long silence ticked by but Blam stayed still and breathed even and slow despite the manic drumbeat in his chest. 

Finally, the soft scrape of a claw. Blam's eyes popped open. 

The shadow merged with the darkness in Discovery's bunk. He clapped a hand over his mouth when he saw the baggy, non-regulation sleep clothes Disco wore ripple under an unseen touch. He heard a long, sliding rasp, like something harder than skin rubbing along the edges of Disco's bunk. A thump inside. More shifting. Clothes rustling. Something was laying on top of his annoying _vod._

The bunks could only fit two clones at most if the pair was willing to sacrifice 90% of elbow room. The Fae, interestingly, seemed to have an even harder time fitting in with Disco than Blam expected. 

The partition started sliding closed. This time, the Fae was aware of the snag and wiggled the screen closed with less trouble. With a barely-audible snick, Disco and his visitor were concealed. 

Blam turned on his back to stare at the ceiling. 

There was no way he was falling asleep again. Impossible. He _needed_ to observe. 

So he lay on his back, ears straining to listen past the low, omnipresent hum of the hyperdrive. It didn't take long for him to catch a hitch of breath, the barest edge of a whimper. 

All of them heard brothers screwing from time to time, occasionally walked in on or participated in clandestine hookups. It was inevitable given how they lived literally on top of one another. So clones had a more laissez-faire concept of privacy than most natural borns. If a clone heard obvious boinking noises? Universal protocol was to politely ignore it. So even if someone else noticed the strained whines and puffing breaths in Disco's cubby, Blam may be the only one to realize what was actually happening. 

Disco's moaning was barely audible, closed off as he was, but Blam listened without shame, unseen witness to the urgent, slurred pleas. Part of Blam wanted to interrupt because what if… what if he was begging it to stop? But he couldn't tell. So he stayed silent. 

Eventually Disco fell silent. It felt like ages before Blam heard the screen hush open once again. He could hear the physicality of the Fae shifting but he kept his eyes closed and pretended to sleep. 

The screen whispered shut. _Click click click click click_ sounded those claws, the creature's retreat far quicker and less cautious than it's entrance. Blam opened his eyes to watch that amorphous shadow slink away. 

The proximity sensor on the door to the hall remained quiescent, but a beep told Blam the Fae used the button to manually swish it open. 

The harsh, unforgiving glare of the hallway lights flooded the room, blinding Blam. But before he winced and clamped his eyes shut, he caught a glimpse of an elongated, warped shadow of an inhuman shape. 

The door hiss-snicked shut and the bunk room plunged back into darkness. Blam blinked the afterimage of that alien shape off his retinas, pushing himself up and knuckling his eyes. 

When he opened them again, he made startled eye contact with a wide eyed, spooked Pidgin. 

  
  


*******

  
  


_"May I lay with you tonight, my dear?" the beautiful redhead asked._

_Discovery couldn't help his huge, delighted grin, "I thought you'd never ask."_

_The redhead's fingers kneaded absently at his chest. They were pressed front to front, tight and romantic. Disco slid a hand through the Fae's long, beautiful autumn hair as if appraising silk._

_"I need to hear you say it," the Fae begged._

_"Sweetness, you can do anything you want to me."_

_The beautiful creature grinned as brilliantly as a cresting sunrise._

_"Thank you…" he breathed, sneaking a hand down into his sleep pants._

  
  
  


Discovery woke with a smile on his face. He felt amazing. Positively radiant. He stretched his entire body as far as his bunk would allow him, feeling more limber and healthy than he had in years. He yawned loud and indulgent. 

He did not expect to have his screen rattle then yank partially open. Discovery flinched back, gaping as someone struggled to slide it past the little catch in his door. A rattle, then it slammed fully open. 

Discovery stared thoroughly weirded out into the faces of practically every vod that called this particular bunk room home. Had they… been _waiting_ for him to wake up? 

"Uh, guys?" he peeped. 

"You were visited by the Fae last night!" Blam yelled. 

_Oh!_ Discovery smirked, "Heh, why yes I was. And let me tell you-" 

"No," Blam interrupted, leaning in, "You were visited by the Fae last night! _I saw it!"_

Discovery stared for a moment at his squaddie. He licked his lips. 

"What… What did it look like?" he asked hesitantly. 

This time, Pidgin piped up, "We couldn't really see it. It goes around with some sort of invisibility cloak."

Grudge scoffed, "I doubt that the Fae is using tech. I bet it does it with the force." 

"Sounds fake, _vod,"_ Ricky drawled. 

"Whatever!" Blam snarled, slashing a hand through the air, "Who cares how. I need to know you're ok." 

"Aw, Blam," Disco sighed, smiling up at the man, "You're sweet. Yes, I'm fine. He wouldn't touch me until I gave point blank consent."

Blam's brow knit, "I didn't hear any conversation." 

"In the dream. He showed up in my dreams and I gave my consent there."

"And you knew what was happening? You were aware enough to meaningfully consent?" another voice demanded. 

Discovery nodded, "Ohh yeah. No mistaking it. I knew exactly what was happening. Here, guys, lemme get out. You're making me nervous." 

The boys shuffled away, giving Disco enough room to swing out and stretch with a happy sigh. 

"What was it like?" a brother finally asked. 

Disco cocked his head, thinking it over. Leaned back to prop against the wall next to his bunk. 

"Fucking awesome. Absolutely wizard. Stellar. Wanna do it all night every night."

The _vode_ dispersed around him, climbing into their bunks or lounging on pillows, settling down to listen with keen, inquisitive eyes. Disco was _living._

"What did you dream of?" 

"Mmh… The background was kinda vague. Wasn't paying attention. Too distracted by the gorgeous babe climbing me like a wookie climbs a tree. He was… whew, he was wonderful. Gorgeous redhead with a really nice face. Blue eyes. Hot body. Good with his tongue. I must have been really screaming to make you guys so worried!"

Blam and Pidgin shook their heads, "No, you just moaned a little." 

"Huh. Well, I would have been yelling like a whore if I was awake."

"What did he look like, though? Did anything stand out?" Another brother, Baxter, asked. 

"His feet, what about his feet?" interjected Spooney. 

Discovery leered at him playfully, "Oh yeah, toe sucker?" 

Spooney went red and indignant but Tuli cut in before he could defend himself, "We want to know if he had claws or not."

_"Claws?"_

"Because I definitely heard claws," added Blam. 

Discovery wasn't sure what to make of that. He winced, itched at his hair, "Uh. No? He had people feet. I wasn't paying that much attention, but… He looked like a baseline human to me."

"Then who knows what it really looks like…" a brother murmured. 

Disco took a moment to absorb the new information, rocking idly against the wall on a one-shouldered pivot. 

_Discovery sighed a soft moan as he rocked against the body in his arms. The Fae was facing away now, tucked into a warm embrace, body to body, arms pinned to his chest by Disco's hugging arms. Disco's cock was nestled between his lovely full ass cheeks._

_The redheaded moaned, head lolling back. Disco affectionately muzzled him, kissed along his cheek to the corner of his slack mouth as he rocked against him._

_"You're perfect," He breathed, hitching hard, a hand sneaking down to the Fae's hip to hold him still._

_"D-dis…" the creature stuttered._

_He smiled, kissed up his lover's cheek to peck ticklishly at his brow. The Fae purred._

_He snuck the hand at his narrow hip back, pausing to squeeze himself deliciously before searching for the Fae's entrance._

_"Yeah?" he asked in a low thrum against the Fae's ear, stroking and petting, "Hmm?"_

_The Fae shuddered, "Yes. Please."_

_Disco pulled him forward by his captured hands, bending him just enough to guide the head of his cock to that tight ring. Dream sex was incredibly convenient, he decided, when he felt the head of his cock pop past the resistance of his body without needing to bother with preparation or lube. The Fae cried out and jumped in his arms, eagerly squirming back, impaling himself-_

Mmm... 

"Well," He decided, "Doesn't matter to me what he looked like." 

"You aren't even a little bothered?" Spooney asked softly. 

  
"Nope! There are a lot of crazy looking species out there. Can't be _that_ outlandish," He flashed a grin, "Besides, true love transcends form and that little Fae owns my heart regardless of what he looks like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FlitShadowflame over in the subobi server for letting me borrow her clone OC Discovery!
> 
> For reference, the bunks are little cubbies built into the walls kinda like the sleep pods on kamino but stationary. Imagine the beds in the airplane from the movie The Fifth Element!


	3. Seduce You Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothin' but smut.
> 
> Congrats to me on my first PWP, by the way! 
> 
> Cheers.

**Seduce You Back**

  
  
  


“Mmm…” A voice hummed, dirty and low. Open mouthed kisses lingered down Cody’s length. Cody groaned, reaching down to thread fingers into soft hair.

“Ohhh... Hh-! Hello there…” Cody wheezed, massaging his fingers into the interloper’s scalp. 

“Hello,” the Fae purred, “I saw your little note. Thank you for the invitation, Commander.” 

Cody smiled, not bothering to open his eyes yet. He could tell they were in a dream by the ghostly quality of the hair he combed through. So his eyes didn’t matter. He would only see a dream, not the reality of his visitor. Closing his eyes let him focus on his  _ actual _ lover. 

The lips against his pounding flesh… felt real, actually. As did the hand holding his member steady. His breath hitched. 

_ I guess it really is a mouth, _ he mused. 

The thought brought a heady flush of satisfaction that made his balls clench. 

“Thas’ good…” He sighed, flexing his hips. The movement slid him up and down along the Fae’s extended tongue and rubbed him into slick lips. Their tongue felt… extremely narrow, slick, and soft. Cody wanted very badly to sink an exploring thumb into the Fae’s mouth, maybe pinch that impossibly slender tongue between his fingers. He gasped, arching away from their hot mouth. 

“Sorry,” Cody huffed, “Just… Need a moment. Don’t want to come yet, if that’s ok.”

“I don’t mind,” the creature said kindly. He pressed a kiss to his dick. A hand restricted and pulled down his scrotum, firm but careful. Cody yelped. He felt a smirk against his penis.

“Better?” The Fae asked coyly.

“Yep. Thanks,” He choked.

The Fae suckled gently at him before freezing and popping off with a wet noise. 

“Stop doing that,” The Fae scolded. 

Cody frowned, “Stop what?”

A breathy chuckle puffed over his wet skin. A hand stroked him slowly, “Trying to wake up. Naughty. Of all the people I’ve slept with, you’re the most stubborn hands down. I’ve never had to expend so much effort to keep someone unconscious before. At this point you’re fully awake, I’m just putting you under a hypnagogic hallucination with a healthy dose of sleep paralysis.”

“Ahhh… N-no way. Let me out. I wanna feel you.” 

The hand paused, swapping long strokes for a thumb rubbing circles under the head of his cock. The Fae’s free hand pressed gently to the center of Cody’s chest. He could feel the warmth of it on his skin. Cody held it against his sternum. 

“You’d feel me just fine if you let yourself experience what I’m showing you.”

Cody squeezed his hand, “I don’t want the dream. I want to see  _ you.” _

His lover only hummed, unconvinced. Cody inwardly rolled his eyes.

“Darling, you’ve only met me once before.”

Cody scoffed, “I know what I want. And I want you. Here,” Cody grumbled, letting go and reaching down to take hold of his cock. He could feel the fake sensations of the dream manifestation moving out of the way but the Fae’s real hand stayed put, holding him up. “I want to do something. Mimic me in reality, please?” 

“Alright,” that posh voice hummed, shifting to match Cody’s grip at the base. Cody smiled at the curiosity plain in their voice.

Finally he opened his eyes and looked down his body. They were lounging together on a bed with cream and red sheets with Cody propped up on a luxurious pile of pillows. The gorgeous redheaded human facsimile lay in a picturesque tumbled sprawl between his spread legs, half tipped on their side, completely naked. Their hands were politely folded out of the way. The mirage’s auburn hair was shoulder length this time with a clean shaven face. A good looking, long, half-hard cock rested demurely against a pristine thigh. 

The Fae’s skin was a healthy cream conservatively speckled with golden brown freckles and the lines of old, silvery scars. The body of a warrior. But a warrior adorned with a single, ultra-thin, shimmery gold chain necklace hung with a simple blue-green teardrop pendant at the throat. A little bit of decoration. The cherry on top. Like a sassy little bow tied in thanks around his cock. 

Last time (their first time), a week or two behind them, Cody hadn’t managed to strip a single piece of clothing off the Fae’s mirage. The lanky, impressively athletic dancer’s body on casual display was a blaster shot to his unprepared head. 

Cody swore and closed his eyes again. The Fae laughed merrily. 

“This is a dream, yes, but it's a pretty dream,” the little monster cooed playfully. 

“A  _ very _ pretty dream…” Cody agreed, voice low. Their gazes met. The Fae looked every bit like the cat who got the cream. 

“... What pronouns do you prefer?” Cody asked suddenly.

The redhead blinked, “He/him. Thank you for asking. Very polite.” 

“No problem. What’s your name?”

The Fae hesitated, chewed his lip. After a beat, he finally murmured, “... Obi-Wan.” 

Cody inhaled, fully filling his lungs before exhaling. Committing the name to memory. 

“... Open your mouth, Obi-Wan,” Cody ordered hoarsely. 

The creature quirked a brief, uncertain smile before obediently lowering his jaw, giving plenty of room for Cody to plunge into the adorable ‘o’ of his mouth if he wanted. Instead, Cody guided the head of his cock to press into his lower lip. Seconds later, the pressure of real contact matched the faux sensation. Cody rumbled with satisfaction, sliding the end of his cock over those lips in slow circles like he was applying lipstick. Over and over. The moment was followed by the Fae after a beat of reluctant hesitation. The sensation blazed brighter and Cody hissed. 

_ That’s what I thought, _ Cody thought, his satisfaction growing fangs as he watched his bedpartner’s eyes go glassy and dark,  _ like that a little too much don’t you, Obi-Wan? _

Cody took a breath to steel himself. He needed every ounce of willpower he had to pull this off. 

… He had a little theory. He didn’t know a lot about Fae. But he did have evidence proving members of the species were big,  _ big _ fans of genitalia and spend. The creature had licked his hand clean before, after all, which implied that Fae fed off of more than just the force-hoodoo of an orgasm. 

Satisfying hunger was the most basic, primal requirement of any living creature. The sweet little Fae would like his organ on an instinctual, animal level. That alone Cody could work with… but he sensed that desire went further than just a cold hierarchy of needs. He swore he sensed an answering lust from the man, an honest, horny appreciation for the filthy things done while playing with his food. 

He was willing to put off Cody’s orgasm for the sake of pleasure. Even Obi-Wan’s word choice was telling; he  _ ‘slept with’ _ people instead of ‘ _ feeding on’  _ or ‘ _ eating’  _ them. 

Cody smirked to himself, pressing his cock only a brief moment into the Fae’s mouth. _ I think you’re a filthy little pervert. I think you  _ like _ being touched. I think you want a good, hard fuck. And I mean to prove it.  _ The Fae groaned, eyelashes fluttering. Pink lips wrapped delicately around the offering and suckled gently. Cody bit back a whine. It took every ounce of strength he had to pull out. He left his cock resting against his lips, taking a second to breathe past the urgency of a climax. Obi-Wan obediently allowed him to rest there.

Cody tapped himself against his lips before jabbing suddenly into his pliant mouth. Queued right behind him, Obi-Wan mimicked in reality and the burn flared brighter. Truly, as close to wakefulness as he was, the dream sensations were barely there and the real ones so intense. Cody groaned, cupped hands on the back of Obi-Wan’s skull and pulled him closer. The Fae shifted closer eagerly, letting Cody pull him on and off before wrenching him back by his hair.

Obi-Wan panted open mouthed. Cody shoved a finger into the mirage’s mouth like he’d wanted to earlier, traced the line of his teeth. He felt the disembodied press of something slick dig into the slit of his cock. He yanked him by the hair. 

Cody shook him a little,  _ “No. _ Off. Don’t think I didn’t feel that. Stop, Obi-Wan.” 

The Fae whined a complaint but the greedy probing disappeared. 

_ “Good boy,” _ Cody crooned, “Goood boy. You’re being so good for me.” 

Obi-Wan swallowed, desperately wiggling in place. Cody released his hair and ran his knuckles down the Fae’s cheek. “Not gonna let you have it unless you beg for it.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. Cody met his gaze evenly. 

“I…” the redhead breathed.

“Hmm?” Cody prompted, finger combing his hair tenderly.

“I. P-please…? Can I have it?”

He smiled benevolently, “Have what, sweetheart?” 

The creature sucked in a trembling breath, “Your cock. I need it. Please. Want it in my mouth. Please. _ Pleasepleaseplease, Cody, please.” _

He knew for a fact that he’d never told Obi-Wan his name. In fact, he retroactively noticed Obi-Wan hadn’t bothered to ask for it earlier. He’d known for some time, probably before he’d ever approached Cody the first time. Come to think of it, he knew Cody’s rank too. 

Cutest little stalker. 

“Good boy,” Cody praised. He sunk hands deep into that red hair and plunged him down hilt-deep. Obi-Wan followed the motion and swallowed Cody without a hint of effort. Cody held him there with a hand clamped on the back of his neck. “Stay there, gorgeous. Don’t move.”

Vibrations of the Fae’s pleading whine shook him to his core and Cody cursed, toes curling. 

“Ngh. Shhhh... Stay. Good job. Good.” 

Cody was so distracted getting a handle on himself that it took him a while to notice that Obi-Wan was breathing with ease despite Cody's well endowed cock blocking his throat. He could feel his breath puff out his nose over his pubic hair. 

“Heh. Cheater. You don’t have a gag reflex, do you? I guess it makes sense you wouldn’t,” Cody snickered fondly, petting over the Fae’s shoulders and down his spine.

Cody sat back on the dream pillows and slowly drew Obi-Wan up by his hair. Then jabbed him back down again. Again. 

“If you don’t have a gag reflex then I don’t need to be gentle, do I? I can just do whatever I want to your mouth and you’ll just take it like it’s nothing. S’what you’re made for. Good little fleshlight.” Again. Again. 

Abruptly Cody stopped. The Fae plunged down anyway, not expecting an interruption to the rhythm. A wet cavern enveloped his cock. The mirage’s eyes went wide, still lifted off his cock by his hair. The creature’s mouth froze around him, drooling faintly. A tremble shook against Cody’s blurry awareness of his body. Cody realized the Fae was shaking as it pulled himself off Cody’s erection. The mirage teared up, whined while that mysterious tongue lapped guiltily at his slit again.

_ “Sst. _ Off.” 

The tongue slithered away, slow and reluctant. Cody released the mirage’s hair and pet him as a reward.

“Good boy,” Cody praised, taking hold of his cock again. The Fae copied a little too eagerly, and the mirage cried when Cody angled his cock away at the last second. Mirage-Wan chased his cock, knowing better than to take it into his mouth, tearing up and whimpering when Cody kept out of reach. Obi-Wan’s hands lifted into clawed grabby hands but didn’t try to snatch him.

“So well behaved... You’re already so good, Obi-Wan,” He applauded with a few slaps of his cock against the Fae’s cheek. Mirage-Wan closed his eyes, panting, pressing a tear out over his cheek. 

_ “Please,” _ Obi-Wan sobbed, lips parted and tongue extended hungrily when Cody traced along his lips again. He juddered over the thin tongue of the real creature but forced himself to pass by it. He keened when Cody pulled away. 

Cody bit down a triumphant smile. He hemmed and hawed, rubbed against pleading, parted lips, “Well… This is a good mouth… So obedient and talented. Warm and soft. But I think I want something a little more.” 

Hazy blue eyes framed by tear-spiked eyelashes blinked uncomprehendingly when Cody waved him closer. “Cmere, Obi-Wan. Up.”

The mirage climbed uncertainly onto his lap, but he felt no pressure of the real Fae. No matter. All in due time. Cody pulled the mirage against his chest, reached around him to trace a hand down the divot of his spine to his ass. Cupped a firm ass cheek, squeezed. Slid fingers to search out the entrance of his body. Mirage-Wan gasped against Cody’s temple and shuddered. 

“Wanna fuck you. Not in the dream. Wanna go inside your true body.” He briefly, lightly slapped his hole.

The mirage froze, eyes wide on his. Cody smiled, fingers fondling in little circles. 

“We don’t have to, Obi-Wan. I won’t force you. If you’re not comfortable with that I’ll come wherever you want. I’ll be happy no matter what you decide. But I’d like to be inside you. I’d like to fuck the real you.”

“Ah,” Obi-Wan gulped. 

Cody frowned, lifted his brows worriedly, “Do you… Do you have something I can…?” 

“Yes…” The Fae whispered, almost inaudible.

Cody pressed the pads of his fingers in deeper, a flirtatious threat, “Something like this?”

Obi-Wan ducked his head, nodding. 

“Can I?” 

The Fae was silent for a long time. Cody withdrew his fingers and busied himself appreciating the creature’s body with petting hands. Paused to kiss a pink nipple. 

Froze when he felt movement, a dip in weight on the bed. The mirage was still in his arms. Cody held on to him, uncertain, breathless with anticipation-

Something warm settled across his hips. A long dripping cock rested along Cody’s abdominals and firm asscheeks settled on Cody’s member. Thighs bordered his hips. The Fae’s body fitted to match the shadow of the mirage’s position on his lap. Cody kissed the Mirage’s shoulder. He was, so far, more humanoid than Cody expected.

“Thank you,” He breathed. Obi-Wan merely kissed his brow gently. Both mirage and Fae lifted off him, reached down as one to grasp him- 

_ Claws! Long claws!! _

But the Fae was mindful of them and his hands felt otherwise humanoid. The Fae’s touch was incredibly gentle as he positioned Cody upright and ground… down on him…

_ “You can’t take me dry!” _ Cody barked.

“It’s okay,” Obi-Wan panted, head thrown back. Cody could only hang on as the madman inched down onto him, bit by bit-

It felt so, so good. Warm as a supernova, tight as a… a… 

But no, really, he shouldn’t allow this-

_ “Obi-Wan, _ you’ll hurt yourself!”

“Shhh…” The Fae breathed, petting Cody’s hair. He sunk down another inch. 

_ “Obi-Wan.” _

The Fae chuckled, grinning toothily, “Shush. I’m not taking you dry. Trust me, you are  _ sloppy _ with precum and saliva right now.” 

“But you didn’t prepare yourself- hh-! Oh,  _ stars...”  _

Obi-Wan tittered, exhaled to brace himself, sunk down. He was nearly halfway impaled. Cody shook.

“I can’t prepare myself,” Obi-Wan admitted through the grit of effort in his throat. Stroked claws/hands ticklishly down Cody’s abdominals, “I’ll be fine so long as I take it slow. This isn’t my first time, though you’re sweet to worry.” 

The tight ring of muscle strained at the broad middle of his cock. The Fae reached down to massage clawed fingers around his own rim. Cody thought his claws might be over an inch long. The tension slowly gave and the Fae sunk the rest of the way onto him in one long, smooth slide. Obi-Wan’s ass settled onto his lap and they both exhaled sharply. 

Cody stayed silent and still. The mirage extended hands to brace behind him on the bed, leaned back on them and whistled a sigh. The position emphasized the elegant line of his body. The spill of his cinnamon hair over his shoulders was downright artful. The little pendant lay cradled in the dip of his clavicle. Cody stroked a flat hand over his stomach. 

Obi-Wan shifted forward, the mirage’s muscular thighs flexed. Lifted, dragging sinfully tight before dropping again. 

“Oh, Kark, I’m not gonna last long,” Cody groaned. He took the Mirage’s pretty penis in hand and stroked it gently. The Fae shuddered. 

“That's alright. Come on.”

“B-But, don’t you need my-?”

“Oh, pish posh. Did you know that lower digestive systems are actually quite good at absorption? You can actually get drunk very quickly by putting, mmh, by putting-” 

Cody burst out laughing, “Shut up, I get it, stop talking and fuck me.” 

“Yes, sir,” The Fae panted, flipping him a jaunty two-fingered salute. 

The Fae shifted, tilting forward. Then he rode in earnest. Bounced up and down Cody’s thrusting cock like he was born to do it, panting soft high noises with every drop. Their flesh clapping together almost hid the slick noises of their joining. 

Cody alternated between closing and opening his eyes. 

The mirage was bright with morning daylight, absurdly bewitching. Orangey hair rippled with each lift, necklace wobbling at his throat, muscles bunching powerfully, flesh rippling with the impact,  _ oisk, _ even his _ pecs  _ jounced- 

Then-

Darkness, his eyes closed to the secret midnight counterpart to the dawn creature. He couldn’t feel any true difference between the two aside from the occasional glance of wicked long claws whenever Obi-Wan braced against Cody’s body. Occasionally parts he couldn’t see bumped against his legs. He wanted to see him and touch him so badly- 

Cody snapped his eyes open and yanked the mirage closer.

“Stay on my cock,” Cody growled even as he yanked the mirage right off it. The Fae stopped, sat down fully on him, confused, both sets of legs squirming. Cody pulled the mirage version of him onto his chest, reached back and slammed three fingers into him without resistance. Obi-Wan cried out and arched sinuously. 

Cody slapped the mirage’s ass,  _ “Move.” _

The Fae lifted and dropped back onto him harder and faster than before. The mirage squirmed and cried like a fox as Cody savagely fingered him. When he came he bit him on the shoulder, hard. The Fae squirmed on his Cody, crying and chirping in noises that, once Cody relaxed backward, finished, occurred to him as something that might be a different language. 

Both versions of the Fae pulled off and collapsed beside him, jostling the bed. Cody’s entire body was drained dry but he wanted to see the creature orgasm. His dream self looked painfully hard, his real body couldn’t be much better off-

Before Cody could scrape himself up and offer his help, Obi-Wan lifted one long, shapely leg and curled in on himself. Cody’s eyes bugged out as the Fae apparently forgot he was supposed to be pretending to be human and twisted himself in a knot to suck himself off.

Cody gawped, watching the mirage tongue his own cock in a feat of flexibility that Cody had no idea any kind of humanoid frame could manage. The creature keened, shuddered, shook the bed with the force of his orgasm. 

Finally his head lifted and his leg dropped down onto the bed. His lips glistened filthily.

They lay as mutually exhausted messes. Cody was supposed to be sleeping but he felt worn out as if back in training under Alpha. Though, if training with Alpha ever made him cum that hard he might need to see a soul healer. 

Cody swallowed. Managed to croak, “Obi-Wan.”

“Nnh?” The Fae slurred, head bobbling. 

“I will do anything for you. And I mean  _ anything... _ If you let me fuck you like that when I’m awake.”

Obi-Wan smiled drunkenly, sneaking a hand down to finger his own raw entrance, “Mnn… You… may have just convinced me.” 

“Nice.”

“You… have a lot of willpower.”

“Mhm.”

“And endurance.” 

“It’s yours, if you want it.”

And the Fae just purred filthy and inhuman. 


	4. Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some FILTH, you perverts ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Handdrawnissopach and the subobi server for helping me buff this chapter out.

**Jackpot**

  
  


The Fae couldn't have been juicier gossip fodder if it _tried._

Illicit, mysterious, sexy gossip fodder. 

The battalion-wide obsession with their Fae peaked about four weeks into its habitation. By then the Fae was, apparently, not going anywhere. _The Stalwart_ passed through three perfectly safe ports, and their stowaway never jumped ship. In fact, the Fae got so comfortable it started visiting _at least_ six to seven brothers each night. And it didn't seem keen on visiting a _vod_ more than once. As if it was sampling the goods, visiting every flower, a kid in a candy store. Which meant more and more brothers woke up eager to gush, and their bunkmates had increased opportunity to observe the creature as he came and went. 

Their Fae was sneaky, though, and incredibly shy. He could usually tell when brothers were awake, and the Fae-watchers ended up disappointed when the creature spooked and vanished. Fae camping became common enough that _nobody_ got visited for a few days. Camping was subsequently outlawed under pain of community thrashing. 

Any complaints or holdouts were effectively silenced when Commander Cody made it clear he wasn't going to tolerate sleep deprivation for such a stupid reason. 

Rules established, brothers went back to eagerly waiting in their bunks like good little tubies. Sunshine, ever conscientious, posted a little apology letter to the Fae on his privacy screen. That same night he was rewarded with the first nocturnal visit in days. 

Their enthusiasm was infectious. However… Even though the _vode_ outnumbered natural born officers by a landslide, not one ever truly forgot their creation debt or the entrapment of their lives. After all, a misbehaving clone was a dead clone. And some days it seemed any kind of freedom or pleasure was out of bounds. 

As a people, clones had to be cautious and keep their cards close to their chest. Secrets were closely guarded and solidarity was their creed. So even when they realized that they might be able to keep their Fae, the boys had to indicate willingness for nocturnal visits discreetly out of necessity.

At first, privacy screens were left open an inch or two. Some brothers hung socks out of the opening. A few brothers went to sleep with notes taped to their chests. (The Fae, reportedly, laughed the first time he saw that one.) One _vod_ got in trouble for writing in marker straight onto his privacy screen. 

Heads were put together. Clandestine meetings were held in secret places. Lips were sealed around their natural born peers.

Finally, they sent Tricky to pick up a discreet package on a non-descript planet. When he returned, the _vode_ could barely contain their excitement. 

If anyone in the out-group noticed the tiny, easily removable heart shaped stickers neatly placed beside the privacy screen handles on the majority of the bunks, they weren't commented on. 

(The pretty, ornamental sticker packaging got bartered among the _vode_ as highly sought after decoration. Tricky became the quartermaster of the remaining stickers as payment for risking the delivery run)

  
  


*******

Longshot watched the invisible Fae enter Butcher's bunk with shameful desperation. 

There was a problem. A problem that Longshot doubted most brothers knew about. A terrible, no good, very bad problem. 

… Brothers in bunks higher than three rows up hadn't gotten any lovin' at all! 

At first Longshot hadn't been certain of that assessment. Maybe, he thought, he didn't get visited because he was too excited and struggled to fall asleep? Or maybe he was just unlucky? The Fae seemed to pick his lovers at random. Maybe the Fae couldn't see the sticker on his bunk? 

Now he knew the first two were definitely untrue. Recent, intense training exercises knocked him out the moment his head hit the pillow most nights. So it couldn't be that. Concerned, he asked around… and found out that the _only_ brothers who got laid were from rows one to three. Not only that, but the brothers in the third row were less likely to be chosen.

Not a single brother from the fourth row or higher had been picked. Longshot knew. He'd spoken to every one of them. They had no choice because the lower rows were always in high demand, had been long before the Fae joined them. No brother with sore muscles wanted to literally climb a wall every night to get some sleep. None of them had a chance of getting their beds reassigned. 

Longshot had already tried _temporarily_ switching bunks five times with no luck. He might have been able to switch again this particular night _with Butcher_ if he hadn't lost the stupid sabacc game. Listening to the very same bastard moan in his bunk made Longshot want to scream and throw things. He wanted to get some loving of his own _so badly._

… He heard a fourth row _vod_ traded _once_ for a bunk on the first row and got fucked on the _first try!_

Longshot sighed heavily, pillowing his head on his arms and staring glumly down into the bunkroom. It just wasn't fair. 

He knew there were plenty of willing brothers he could spend his sexual frustration with. Hell, a few of the other unlucky fourth row boys might be just as pent up as him. But… He wanted the Fae. Longshot had heard so much about him. His beauty. His sweetness. How good the sex felt. Longshot wanted that shiny, new, exotic mystery lover, not just another _vod._

Was there… Something wrong with him as a person? Was that why he was passed over even when he'd slept in lower bunks? 

No. Longshot refused to believe that. He wasn't a bastard. _Butcher_ was a bastard, and he was getting fed on anyway. 

Longshot knew there was… one method he could try. Technically cheating. Definitely went against the unspoken rules of etiquette surrounding the Fae. 

But he had to try. He couldn't resist. 

So Longshot waited. Watched with a pounding heart when Butcher's screen finally slid open. He waited until the partition was fully closed to slide head and shoulders into the bunkroom. 

"Hey. Psst. Mr. Fae?" 

The soft, little clicks of the Fae's footsteps stopped dead. 

"Hi, I just wanted to ask-" 

Claws scrabbled towards the door. 

"No, wait don't go!" Longshot cried, trying to keep his voice at a register that wouldn't wake the others, "Ijustwantedtoaskifyouwouldliketosleepwithme-!" 

The door snapped shut behind the Fae's distorted shadow. Longshot sobbed a thwarted groan, flopping dejectedly. 

"Aw, _shaavit…"_ he whined, sulked back into his bunk, closing the screen behind him to mope in peace. 

He'd scared it. If the creature reacted like a lothcat scrabbling on freshly polished floors every time, he could understand why the punishment for camping was so harsh. Longshot felt terrible for scaring it. He was starting to suspect he might just be shit out of luck. He sighed, stuffed his pillow under his head, and resigned himself to another lonely sleep. 

  
  


*******

After kitting up, Longshot stepped out of the bunk hall to an unexpected, decently large crowd of _vode._ One brother looked up when he heard the door swish open and smiled when their eyes met. 

"Hey, Longshot! C'mere, you've gotta see this," Wooley said. 

Longshot cocked his head but obediently wandered over. 

They were crowded around a section of corridor where the maintenance droids had taken it upon themselves to touch up the floors last night. Longshot remembered the 'accidental' flash grenade deployment that had fried the corridor. 

Whatever gluey material the droids used to repair such damage had been knocked over and spilt in a gigantic mess. Maintenance droids bickered in their nattering, squeaky language while scraping furiously at the dried crust. A small swarm of mouse droids were… Trying their best. Several brothers were arguing with an extraordinarily irate droid. 

Longshot knew immediately what had happened and grit his teeth to hide his horrified grimace. 

There were… Oh, Force forefend… There were little... Little _hoof-prints_ in the mess. 

"Little Force gods," Longshot whimpered. 

"Poor thing tripped over the bucket last night," said Wooley gravely. 

The hoof-prints were delicate and surprisingly small based on conservative estimates of the Fae's height and weight. Dainty. 

The tracks were so obvious that Longshot could easily trace what had transpired. The poor creature had obviously tripped, stumbled, kicking up a lot of sealant, probably skidding dangerously before, thankfully, managing not to fall on his face. Then the hoof-prints traced a path out of the mess. At the edge of the spill was a little smear from the slippery goo stuck to his hoof. The prints trailed away, veering into a nearby supply room. 

Now Longshot understood why Crys was arguing with the droids. 

"No," barked Crys, “we need the trail cleaned as soon as possible. The worst part can wait. I understand there needs to be an open path for foot traffic. Deploy two mouse droids--" 

"Little Force gods," Longshot breathed again, aghast. _I'm a monster._

"We can't let admiral Yularen see this…" Butcher muttered nearby. A rumble of agreement rose among the observing men. 

"Come on," Wooley hissed, tugging on Longshot's arm, "There's more."

"There's _more?"_ Longshot whimpered.

Wooley drug him along the hoof-print path into the supply closet. Two brothers were already inside scratching their heads over the strange tracks inside. 

Longshot could easily tell what happened here too. The Fae had ducked in to try and scrape off the gunk with a random cleaning tool with no success. Then the trail went straight up to a wall and vanished. There were no tracks leaving the room. 

"See how it disappears there?" 

"Yeah, weird…" Longshot mumbled. 

"Now check _this_ out."

He was drug right back out of the closet, down the hall, and around the corner. Another group of _vode_ were crouched around more tracks that materialized right out of the wall. Wooley grinned at him excitedly. 

"What the fuck, right? Teleportation!?" Wooley enthused. 

It was very interesting. Wizard, even. But Longshot was so thoroughly consumed by guilt that he couldn't find anything but tragedy in the little cloven prints. 

"Wooley, I've… Got a confession."

His _vod_ squinted, "What."

"I… tried to talk to the Fae last night. And scared him pretty bad."

Wooley gasped, shoved him, _"Longshot!_ You know better!" 

"I know!" he groaned, "I didn't mean to!" 

"Long _shit_ , I ought to kick your ass-" 

"I just!" Longshot slumped and shuffled his feet. "Me and some others figured out that he never visits anyone in fourth row bunks. Never once. I wanted to see if I could ask him nicely…" 

Wooley’s indignance faltered and faded, toothless. "Oh. That sucks."

"It really does. I just wanted… Well. I guess I'll never have another chance after this catastrophe," Longshot sighed with a dejected slump. 

Wooley tapped the heel of his boot on the ground, "I should punt your head down the hall. But… I'll pass word along to some of the others, see if they can bring it up with him whenever they get visited."

"I don't want to bother him any more than I already have," Longshot mumbled mournfully. 

Wooley patted him on the shoulder. "It's still worthwhile to bring up. But, you know… I bet he's just never climbed up there because he's got hooves."

Longshot wanted to bury his face in his hands because _of course._ "Oh. Yeah, that makes sense."

  
  


*******

Longshot's head swam. 

_"Oops. Oh no."_

He squirmed, 

_"Shit, no-"_

Banged a knee against the roof of his bunk, 

_"Ah fuck. I knew this was a bad idea."_

And came fully awake. 

He started, heart pounding, and… He wasn't alone in his bunk. 

While it was dark enough inside that he couldn't see much, the privacy screen wasn't entirely shut. That little opening let in the faint glow of Dogboy's dim reading light at the extreme opposite of the bunk room which let him see just a bit. 

He could _see_ the intruder.

The Fae apparently didn't keep up the invisibility while ensconced with his prey. 

The Fae also found it easier to lay backwards on his prey. Which made sense--if he fed by sucking cock and had to deal with coffin-shaped spaces intended for one person. There simply wasn't enough room to cram himself politely down by the occupant's feet. Much easier to sit on their chest. The position put the creature's face right in range of the target too. 

The Fae was a warm, a puzzlingly lightweight pressure along his torso. Longshot was staring straight into the abyssal black shape of the Fae's ass. His ankles were crossed behind Longshot's head, shapely thighs laying along his shoulders. 

He could see past the curve of an assheek, the sweeping black lines of a humanoid back, beyond that the indistinct curve of a shoulder fading into the darkness. 

Tapetum lucidum turned the Fae's eyes into huge glowing yellow-green disks floating disembodied in the darkness. Staring right back at him. The creature was painfully stiff, utterly motionless. 

Longshot swallowed thickly and licked his lips. 

"Please don't go," he rasped.

The eyes swiveled just slightly. 

"Please?"

He lifted his hands off the mattress at a glacial pace. It hadn't run away yet. He pressed his flat palms to the Fae's stomach where it hovered over his. The Fae flinched, banging its back into the roof of the bunk. Something thumped above Longshot's head. Longshot shushed the Fae gently until he quieted. 

The Fae's skin was warm and soft. It didn’t feel at all like human skin. His stomach was hard and flat, flexing as he panted.

"Shhh…"

Longshot tipped his hands to slide around the Fae's narrow sides, up, over onto his back. The Fae was a little too skinny by human standards but solid with muscle. His skin felt soft like a twi'lek's.

Longshot slid his hands along the curve of the Fae’s back and those glowing eyes slid closed as he arched into the touch.

Longshot smiled. His fingertips traced over the dimples framing narrow hips, _stars,_ and smoothed over each asscheek. He ignored the odd, velvety fuzz that teased under his fingers in favor of noticing that the Fae wasn’t wearing a scrap of clothing. Convenient. Longshot knew exactly what he wanted to do with that information. 

He grinned, gripping his plush ass firmly in both hands. The Fae barked a tiny noise of pleasure. Longshot twitched in his blacks. 

"Shut the screen, please?" Longshot asked softly. Only a beat passed before the screen snicked shut. He kneaded his handfuls more firmly, larger strokes of his thumbs, rocking the creature's hardness onto Longshot's sternum. He felt a forehead rest on his thigh. 

"That's better, isn't it?" Longshot soothed. "I can't see you at all. You're completely safe. Relax. I'm happy to give you what you want." 

The Fae kissed his thigh and hummed a positive sound which was all the permission he needed. Longshot wriggled into a more comfortable position. He cleared his throat and looked into the impenetrable darkness where he knew the Fae was watching him. He had a perfect ass in his hands. He knew it was perfect without needing to see the soft, round curves. He could feel the firm muscle, the plush give against his palms... Mmh. 

Longshot dug his fingers in, savoring the treat with a few more squeezes before exploring with gentle hands, back toward the velvety fuzz he'd felt. 

Longshot traced the line of the Fae’s spine, burred by an achingly soft layer of short fur like a brother’s freshly buzzed hair, down to a slender whiplike tail where the fur became thicker and longer. It was longest at the base where the tail joined the spine, not even half an inch in length. As Longshot caressed further, he traced the Fae’s tail where it curved up over his head, around, circled out of reach, admiring that shorn velvet. Only a little diamond of plush fur extended from tail to lower back. 

"Soft," he breathed. The Fae shifted, thunking against the walls.

He might be making the Fae uncomfortable. He nodded to himself, followed the curves of his ass along muscular thighs that he squeezed with an appreciative groan. 

He pulled at slender, bony hips and scooted down at the same time. Longshot caught the Fae’s tail and pressed a kiss to the dusty-smelling fur. His visitor allowed it, let Longshot scoot him close enough to press kisses up and down his lekku-smooth inner thighs. The Fae's hands kneaded at Longshot's legs just above the knee.

"Mm…" Longshot purred, sucking a gentle mark into a familiar tendon connecting groin to thigh. The Fae let out another trilling hum. "If either of us dislikes _anything_ or wants to stop we smack the wall two times, okay?" 

"... Okay." A soft, strangely accented voice peeped. Longshot rubbed his hands over him in encouragement, unable to hide his giddiness. 

He grabbed the Fae’s ass again and massaged while he nibbled along that tendon. He felt what were surely a cock and balls but deliberately ignored them to tease, more interested in trying to fit as much asscheek as he could into his mouth. The Fae's breath was heavy, and he nuzzled into Longshot's groin to scent him.

Longshot nipped him playfully, "Go ahead, sweetheart."

He jumped a little when the Fae scrambled to open Longshot's blacks, not prepared for the desperation there. Longshot licked at the curve of the Fae’s backside and shivered when claws delicately fished him out. He turned and latched teeth hard onto a thigh when the Fae stroked him. Longshot suckled desperately, hoping he was leaving bruises. Lips kissed along his shaft and he decided that he'd done enough teasing. 

He nuzzled into the Fae's groin and found a hot set of balls against his cheek. The Fae’s very well endowed cock was soft but just starting to fill. Understandable after being caught red handed. Longshot smiled as he lipped at tender skin and pet the Fae’s thighs, resolving to make it up to him. 

The Fae had warm, soft fur where a brother might have had coarse hair. It was a delight to play with while sucking on one velvety testicle at a time. The Fae moaned, mouthing wetly at Longshot’s cock without ever properly swallowing him down. 

He seemed too shy to put Longshot in his mouth which was surprising. According to rumor, he did that sort of thing multiple times every day. Longshot shrugged inwardly and tipped the Fae's hips up and moved his cock back to suck the tip greedily. He got a little _"mmh!"_ followed by a jolt of hips in response. 

The Fae’s cock had strange ridges that Longshot didn't understand and couldn't parse without seeing. It didn't have a crown and was very slick, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care when the Fae's tail lashed and his body shuddered. He swiped his tongue under the strange foreskin and reveled in the Fae’s yelp. 

Longshot suckled the Fae, too distracted by his bashful partner for any fancy tricks. The Fae kept pausing to huff and arch, tail slithering along the walls, the tips of his claws catching on his blacks as the Fae pet up and down Longshot's thighs. Wet lips kept touching the tender skin of Longshot’s cock, kept panting on him and shying away. It was a delightful, horrible tease. Longshot honestly adored it. 

He kissed up the Fae’s cock to his balls and sucked them hungrily into his mouth then popped off loudly.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, sweetheart," Longshot puffed, pausing to suck sharply on him again, "I'm getting plenty out of treating you right. Mmh." 

The Fae immediately nestled his face into Longshot's groin and breathed deeply, shaking, while tracing feather-light clawed fingertips along his cock. Longshot whimpered--exactly the low level stimulation he needed. He buried his face in the Fae’s ass, squeezed those plump cheeks in, then backed up, spread him, and licked a stripe from balls to tail. 

The creature's tail writhed and something hard clunked. The Fae sobbed as he was tongued mercilessly while Longshot’s hand pulled at the Fae’s cock. 

The heavy, desperate panting between his legs was everything Longshot ever could have wanted. He giggled maliciously, slapped the Fae’s firm ass, grabbed with both hands, and dove back in. It was far too unsanitary to stick his tongue into the Fae’s hole without far more prep, but the Fae moaned long and thready as Longshot probed and teased. He started rocking back into it, gorgeous full body undulations that slid the Fae’s slick cock along Longshot’s chest. 

Hm. There was an idea. 

Longshot dropped his hands to claw at his blacks. His bed partner chittered questioningly, arching helpfully out of the way, but Longshot just kissed a smooth thigh in lieu of an explanation. He managed to bare his chest after a moment of struggling. The creature quietly stroked fingertips along Longshot’s cock while he waited. 

"Thanks, baby. Here, just like that…" Longshot pulled the Fae back to sit on his chest, cock leaking onto bare skin. Adding a liberal coating of salvia to the wetness already dribbling across his skin, Longshot pressed his pecs together, pinning the Fae’s cock between them with a cupped hand. 

The Fae understood immediately, gasping sharply and thrusting between his pecs. 

Longshot tipped his head back and luxuriated in the slick sensation, loving how badly those beautiful thighs were shaking, how the Fae’s thrusts rocked Longshot, forcing him down against the mattress, chasing his own pleasure despite his nerves. The Fae was panting against Longshot's cock again, upper lip caught on the head. He couldn't help the flex of his hips toward the source of that burning humidity. The Fae bucked harder, panted more harshly.

They weren't going to last much longer. Longshot shifted them and twisted himself with a helpfully placed fuzzy ankle and strategic pillow to rest his head on so he could plant his mouth back on the Fae's hole and balls as he pleased while the creature fucked his tits. 

It was while Longshot was sucking on his taint that the creature finally cracked. He started keening, alternating between humping down and arching up, growling desperately. The gutteral noise might have been frightening in any other circumstance. Longshot took it as encouragement.

The Fae breathed something like a prayer and then lunged, latching onto Longshot's cock. He'd been probably afraid to clue Longshot in to the fact that he had an impossibly long, slithery, wicked snake tongue. It wrapped around Longshot’s cock in looping spirals from root to stem and pulled him past the Fae’s lips. The creature paused there, held him with firm lips and retracted his tongue in a slick ripple. Longshot shivered, mindlessly rubbing his tongue against the Fae’s hole only to try and suffocate himself in the mess he'd been making seconds later. Because that tongue plunged _straight_ into his cock. He barely stopped himself from screaming in rapture.

Longshot was the one shaking now, gaping in silent howls as the thin, evil tongue fucked in and out-

The Fae was snarling at a deeper register, just inside hearing range. He was still humping Longshot’s chest, too, and Longshot firmed the grip around the Fae’s cock and pressed his pecs back together. The Fae moaned more sweetly, tongue slipping back to teasingly dip into the slit in quick shallow jabs. Longshot managed to put his mouth back to work in the minor reprieve.

Longshot’s hips were hitching. He was only going to last seconds longer, he couldn't withstand such an onslaught- 

The Fae growled, tugged his sack down with one hand, and clenched fingers in a painfully tight ring around the base of his cock. Longshot sobbed against him, knees banging on the ceiling. 

_"Please, please let me come, I need to come please-"_ he begged breathlessly as the tongue slicked in and out, quick and brutally divine. He shuddered and clamped his jaw shut when the Fae pressed teeth into him in a clear warning.

He followed the urging of the tail pushing at the back of his head and buried his face between the Fae’s cheeks, tongue slicking messily against whatever he could reach.

Time ceased to matter. Every second was an agony of mind blowing pleasure. The creature’s body was pliant and Longshot's tongue was going to be reaching too deep soon. He mindlessly humped into that cruel mouth as much as the creature feverishly humped against him. He could only pant mutely while his lover and torturer whined in ecstasy.

_He's not getting what he needs,_ Longshot realized, _he wants us to come together._

He shakily lifted those pistoning hips which stopped obediently with a tremulous whimper. Longshot mumbled something gentle before taking the salty slick member into his mouth. He gave it his best, able to think more clearly with the Fae merely gulping around him and flexing his sinuous tongue in minute, rippling motions. 

The thrusts into Longshot's mouth got bolder, harder, deeper. The cruel ring of fingers around Longshot's cock eased off and the tongue continued savaging him. Longshot wriggled a few fingers into the Fae’s more than ready hole and played with his slick rim-

The Fae's hips smacked into the ceiling, Longshot's mouth filled, and he saw stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by mid-nighttiger.tumblr !! AAAAH!!!


	5. His Shape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad but I promise it still has porn!

**His Shape**

  
  


The war progressed much slower ever since the fallout of Chancellor Palpatine’s unexpected death. As the stalemate lingered longer and longer, serious injuries became less common in the GAR. Trauma surgeons became redundant while a cry for General Practitioners and Dentists became deafening. Boyo intended to deliver for his brothers, so most of his new spare time was spent taking online classes. Night shifts were even quieter, so Boyo had plenty of time to sit down with a padd and read his textbook. That was exactly what he and Shuck were doing when the medbay door slid open. 

Boyo paused mid-yawn and turned to look and see who had stubbed their toe or instigated another hideous prank gone wrong. Then he blinked when the doors stayed open for an empty hallway. Boyo leaned back in his chair, craning his head to try and see what was triggering the door’s sensor, but saw nothing. 

“... Hello?” Boyo called then waited for a response. When none came but the doors stayed open he exchanged a glance with Shuck. 

“... The fuck…?” Shuck muttered, stepping around Boyo to approach the strange phenomenon cautiously. 

Shuck only got halfway there before a tail swished in and out of view from the hall. Both medics went stock still. Then there was the telltale _click click_ of weight being shifted, noises that by now every vod in the 212th had heard at least once. Boyo exhaled, alert caution replaced by giddy excitement. Shuck grinned. The tail swished past again and Boyo’s eyes traced it hungrily. Black and slender with a red-gold tuft on the end, shy but _visible_ in the hall. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Boyo crooned, standing slowly from his chair, “we've been wondering where you went."

The only reply was another tail-swish. 

Boyo's excitement narrowed and sharpened with professional focus when Shuck stepped closer and gently asked, "Do you need healing? If you need help we would be happy to give it."

A hand came into view, curled around the wall. Humanoid in shape but black as the void of space with long, wicked claws. An ice-pale, humanoid face with eerily blue eyes peeked around the door. That glimpse shied away almost immediately. If the creature was truly Force sensitive he likely retreated in response to the thrill of excited alarm in Boyo's gut, pure unadulterated fear of the unknown mixed with the excitement of discovery. 

This wasn't their first time dealing with battle broken, skittish people, however. "Hey, shhh, it's ok," Shuck murmured gently, "Here. I'm going to stick out my hand. Whenever you're ready to take it I'll walk in with you. Does that sound ok?" 

That stark white face peeked around again. Inky fingers curled in a minute flinch, claws rasping on durasteel, when Shuck extended a hand. Boyo watched as the Fae reached hesitantly to take the medic's hand. Shuck smiled and stepped back, towing the shaking Fae fully into view. 

Boyo wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the loudly calico patterned being that stepped into their medbay. 

Everything from the knee up was humanoid in shape with a few notable exceptions. Long claws, that whiplike tufted tail, and impressive backswept horns curved in a gentle wave. Two pairs of cupped, flowerlike fuzzy ears, upper pair larger than the lower. All four swiveled independently, feverishly searching for danger. 

Unsurprisingly, from the knee down the Fae sported digitigrade legs ending in delicate cloven hooves. As far as Boyo could see around the creature's dusty brown leatheris spacer ensemble, their skin was void-black except on the face and neck which were white as fresh plastoid. The Fae's shoulder length, thick sunset colored hair framed a bare face Boyo recognized from his dreams. The _vode_ had definitely noticed how consistently the Fae portrayed itself in those nightly visions. Now Boyo knew their redheaded human dream lover was actually a fair portrayal of the Fae's real appearance. The facial features were entirely the same aside from the stark coloring, slightly larger eyes, and patterning that gave the creature natural eyeliner like a cathar. The Fae was easily one of the most fascinating beings Boyo had ever laid eyes on, almost as fancy as a Togruta. 

_Click-click. Click-click. Click-click._ The Fae limped into view, trembling visibly. The two medics tensed, fighting the urge to scoop the creature off its cloven hooves. The problem took care of itself when, after a nervous glance at them, the Fae's eyes rolled back and the creature collapsed into Shuck's arms. 

*******

They rushed the Fae immediately into a private room. Boyo had to snatch up the creature's tail when Shuck kept almost stepping on it. The Fae's tail was longer than the creature was tall and juggling all that leg was difficult enough without the tail getting in the way too. Boyo thumbed at the incredible softness of the short black fuzz as he shadowed Shuck through the medbay. 

"Woof, surprisingly light," Shuck commented, carefully setting the Fae on the cot and sliding his arms out from underneath the creature. The fluffy ears were stroked back so they weren't crushed and the pillow fluffed under their neck so those horns didn't stab into the pillow. The Fae's lanky body barely fit on the bed and both medics had to figure out how the joints in the creature's legs hinged to make them fit. The tail was wound oh so carefully on the Fae's lower body. Boyo let the long, fancy tuft at the end of the Fae's tail slide slowly out of his fingers with a twinge of regret. He frowned when he noticed a few notches in the fur, missing chunks that interrupted the silken fan. 

Then they stood dumbly over their unexpected patient. 

"I… Have no idea what to do," Shuck admitted, a thumb creeping towards his own mouth. 

Boyo batted away Shuck's hand before he could start biting his nails, "Tell the others that the Fae's here. They were limping, so I'll take a look at their feet. Hooves. Whatever."

"Yeah, that's… that's a good start," Shuck mumbled, stepping to the door and fiddling with his comm. 

Boyo took a fortifying breath before sitting on a magnetized stool and scooting closer to the Fae's bedside. He was careful to stay in front of the Fae so, upon waking, the creature wouldn't wonder who was touching and kick Boyo in the face. That had happened with an unconscious _vod_ before and Boyo didn't care to repeat the experience. Shuck talked quietly to his comm in the background. 

_… Boyo knelt over his supine lover, hugging shapely legs to his chest. The creature of his dreams lay back breathing hard as Boyo thrust between firm, scarred, muscular thighs. The Fae warbled a soft moan of pleasure when Boyo's cock plunged in hard enough to scoot his lover an inch up the bed. The redhead's fingers curled into the sheets to brace-_

Given the creature's relationship with the _vode,_ he didn't think anyone could blame him for the itch in his fingers. In all honesty, Boyo wanted to lay on the creature and explore with lips and hands, to cup whatever was between the creature's thighs and make them sing. The association between Fae and sex was deeply ingrained but inappropriate at the moment, so Boyo stalwartly ignored the urge in favor of examining the Fae's hooves. 

The leatheris pants the Fae wore were obviously modified by hand, cut and re-hemmed to end just past the Fae's knee. Below that the creature's legs were bare aside from a fine layer of buzzcut-short black fur that lengthened into sumptuous waves around the creature's... Ankles… and hooves. The hooves themselves were a lovely, bright shimmery gold like his horns. Boyo immediately noticed one potential problem that could have caused the Fae's discomfort; there was still sealant caked on those bendy legs. There were plenty of bald spots where the sealant had been scraped off but took the hair with it. There were even sections where the sealant had stripped _skin,_ leaving raw open flesh that beaded with bright blue blood as Boyo examined the wounds. 

"Ah, poor thing!" exclaimed Boyo, reaching to gently take one tapered limb in hand. The medic frowned when he registered the hot, swollen tautness of the Fae's 'ankle.' 

Boyo did his due diligence, testing gingerly for any obvious warning signs of internal damage. The Fae didn't do more than tail flick as Boyo manipulated the tender digits. Boyo had no idea what he was doing, as he wasn't trained to care for an ungulate, and found nothing of note. Boyo exhaled through his nose unhappily but stood and pressed the back of his hand to the Fae's smooth alabaster forehead. That pale brow was hot to the touch but Boyo wasn't sure if that was normal for the creature. His touch revealed a soft bump on the Fae's brow. Curious, he slid the Fae's hair out of the way and gawped. 

There was an extra set of smaller eyes on their forehead. Both were very small with no brows and they blended in almost perfectly with the otherwise fully human forehead when closed. The only hint of their presence were the thin lines of short black eyelashes. Even those could be easily overlooked as stray speckles of the creature’s black patterning, like the lovely inky freckle on the Fae's cheekbone or the spot blotting the inner well of the Fae's left secondary eye. 

Lifting those eyelids was another mild shock. All four of the Fae's blue irises were huge and took up the grand majority of available real estate, leaving only a thin ring of sclera. The creature's eye was rolled back in unconsciousness but the pupils contracted to slits when touched by light. Boyo pet those eerie eyes shut with a grumble before turning and joining the influx of new voices at the door. 

Lucky and Spooney had joined Shuck and were chatting with a mixture of excitement and concern, eyes darting to and from the tangle of limbs occupying the cot behind Boyo.

Boyo interrupted them without preamble, "We need to talk to a specialist."

*******

The Fae woke from their faint by the time the CMO Shutup was awake and on the scene. Shutup, Boyo, Shuck, and Spooney were all crowded around the holoterminal as it rang interminably. A low, discreet whistle from Lucky warned them that their guest had roused. The _vode_ fell silent. After a moment Shutup walked briskly to the door and peered in. 

Half hidden in the sheets, the Fae looked up at him with four wary eyes, tail flicking back and forth slowly. 

Shutup smiled warmly, "Hey, beautiful. Do you remember me?" 

The creature blinked, eyes refocusing and scanning briefly over the CMO. The Fae swallowed, a 'blink and you miss it' flash of blue passing over pretty lips. The creature sat up slightly. 

"... Yes," a soft, cultured yet silibant voice replied after a moment. 

"May I come in?" 

"... Yes," the voice replied again, a little stronger this time. 

"Would you prefer the door open or closed?" 

"... Open, please."

Shutup nodded, stepping in and sitting on the same stool Boyo had occupied earlier, settling close enough to comfortably talk but far enough to not crowd the creature. The Fae hunkered down lower in the sheets as if trying to burrow in, tail curling in a pretty Fibonacci spiral. The biobed beeped the tempo of the Fae's frightened, pounding heart. Shutup silenced the noises with a cursory press of a button on the side of the bed to spare his patient the embarrassment. 

"It's nice to see you," Shutup said honestly. The Fae's eyes softened just enough for Shutup to notice. Shutup smiled wider, "It's been weeks since you last visited anyone. We were all starting to think you'd moved on."

The creature made a distressed trilling noise in their throat, shaking their head, "I'm sorry if I worried anyone. I've been unwell."

"I can see that. Is there something wrong with your hooves?" 

The Fae slid a leg toward Shutup, shivering when the medic obediently took hold, "I'm just sore. If you could be so kind and spare some bacta…" the Fae inhaled then exhaled through their nose, "I don't have much but I promise I can repay you for your trouble." 

"Anything for you, darling," Shutup replied honestly, already discarding the idea of payment. The bacta was on Republic credits and Shutup had no qualms using it to heal the lover of the 212th. They owed them that much. 

Shutup gently pet that swollen, downy fetlock. Shutup met the Fae's gaze and held it. The creature softened and eased into the sheets, the subtle shake in those onyx limbs growing as the Fae relaxed enough to show it. 

"Just a bit of bacta is all I need, Shutup. Thank you," The Fae murmured with a tight but relieved, close-mouthed smile. 

"And maybe we can get the rest of that sealant off of you," Shutup offered, then laughed when the Fae groaned their gratitude. "I do have to ask… how did your feet- pardon, your hooves get so banged up? Was it just the sealant or…?" 

"Oh, it's nothing, truly," The Fae murmured, grabbing the tip of their tail and dragging it close. 

Shutup experimentally dug careful thumbs into a knotted muscle in the Fae's calf well above the swelling. The Fae groaned and knit their brows. Shutup's fingers paused. 

"Does that hurt?" Shutup asked. 

"No, no," the Fae hurried to blurt, "That feels wonderful, actually. But you don't have to." 

Shutup grinned victoriously, "If you tell me how your, ah, hooves got hurt, I'll keep giving you a massage." 

The Fae smiled wider, voice stronger, "Calling them feet is fine, Shutup. Close enough for government work." A pointed silence and a stilling of Shutup's hands made the Fae give the CMO a dour look but prompted the creature to continue reluctantly, "It's nothing, really… The floors are very hard and the ship is quite large. Not many places to sit."

Shutup rewarded the stowaway with renewed massaging fingers and a sympathetic noise, "I can't imagine walking on durasteel with bare feet for nearly two months. I take it hooves aren't a fair replacement for shoes, then?" 

The Fae melted into the sheets with a growing haze in all four eyes, fiddling with the tuft of his tail idly as their eyes slid shut, though the smaller pair on his brow stayed cautiously open, "Mmno, they're not… Hard floors can even crack them if I'm not careful." 

Shutup immediately tipped the Fae's 'foot' back to look for any cracking. The Fae chuckled then flinched hard when Shuck's fingers pushed the individual halves apart. 

"Ooh, _oisk,_ sorry sweetheart. Just noticed you have some sealant stuck up there." 

To Shutup's horror, the Fae's eyes welled, "Yes if you could help with that, I would greatly appreciate it." 

Shutup boldly rubbed a hand up and down the Fae's side. The creature arched into it, lifting his fine boned face up, ears canting back, closing his eyes in a way that begged for a kiss. Figuring that the Fae had already sucked his cock before and that shyness would serve neither of them, Shutup pressed a chaste kiss to that gentle mouth. The Fae purred, throaty and uneven. Unable to resist, he kissed the Fae several times more, tongues slipping together for a brief moment, before leaning back. 

And, like a blessing, the warm-eyed Fae offered without prompting in a voice thick with purring, "My name is Obi-Wan. He/him."

Shutup kissed him again. 

"Do you want me to send a few boys to go grab your things, Obi-Wan?" Shutup asked fondly, tucking the Fae's ochre hair out of his face. The Fae leaned hungrily into that touch, too, and Shutup indulged the creature and cupped his cheek, stroking a gentle thumb back and forth over his pale cheekbone. 

"Mmm... It was in cargo bay 12, last time I saw it." 

Shutup blinked, "Last time you saw it?" 

"Oh… A few of the men found my things and I haven't been able to bear going back…" 

"Did they _take_ it?" demanded Shutup. 

The Fae's eyes fluttered open, "Huh? Oh, I'm certain they didn't. I think I saw Waxer leave a note, which usually means an apology, but… Even if they didn't I couldn't…"

"Where have you been sleeping?" 

The Fae's eyes veered away tellingly, "Ah. Here and there." 

"You've… Been roughing it on durasteel floors?! Please tell me you haven't." Shutup begged. The Fae ducked his head quietly and Shutup groaned. 

The Fae fiddled with his tail guiltily, "I'm alright." 

"You're so sore you can barely walk," Shutup scolded, "I'm making sure you get a full body massage--hsst! Nonono, what are you doing, Obi-Wan, stop that!" Shutup hurriedly took hold of the Fae's clawed hands. 

Strands of red-gold fur fluttered from the Fae's black fingertips. Shutup looked at the bald spots on the Fae's tail with a new kind of horror. 

"Ah, sorry it's- compulsive. It's gross. I'm-" 

Shutup pulled the tense Fae into a hug, "Shhh… it's ok. It's normal. It happens. You've been in a lot of pain. We' ll get you sorted out in no time."

  
  


*******

By the time the outbound call connected there were eight _vode_ crowded around the holo terminal. It was still the wee hours of the night and the 212th at large would not be waking up for a long time yet. 

The Agricorps Jedi blinked at them and they blinked back. She clearly wasn't expecting to see a bunch of clone troopers. 

She coughed, "Alright. Alright, I'll promise not to tell anyone about the Fae you're hiding if you promise to send me all the data I need. That sound fair?"

The gathered _vode_ exchanged glances. After a beat Shutup nodded curtly, "If you give us the information we need to treat him and he consents to have his data disclosed, absolutely."

The farmer-Jedi grinned with teeth, "Sounds like a deal, partner."

  
  


*******

_The Stalwart's_ medical team ended up working with a small human female named Cerasi and a Nautolan male named Rrum. The pair dipped in and out of the holo's view as they sifted through datapads and flimsies. 

"I can't believe he's still alive," Cerasi hissed. 

"What, why?" Lucky blurted, alarmed. 

Rrum was the one who answered, tentacles swaying as he shook his head sadly, "Stress is the leading cause of death for Fae. They're actually quite delicate creatures and too much anxiety can kill them." 

"Heart attacks," The human Jedi explained as the _vode_ listened in horror, "If not that, then it's starvation from stress-fasting and infection from self harm. He's already doing both, so you'll need to focus on calming him down."

"Unfortunately, they're also very easy to stress out. So, yes, lowering his stress is paramount. Does your ship stock any benzodiazepines? Anti-anxiety medication?" the Nautolan blinked huge eyes when the _vode_ all grimaced eloquently, "Ah, well. That's unfortunate." 

"We'll have to figure out a solution for that later," Cerasi sighed, "For now, just focus on getting him out of pain. I've already given you a list of painkillers he can take. Distract him with kisses when you hypo him-- Fae near universally respond well to intimacy. Watch out for fainting--they do that a lot, and even with horns he can get a concussion if he lands wrong."

Rrum nodded, "Make him feel safe and at home. Get him a room of his own and let him personalize it. Let him choose who gets to see him, too. 'Wild' Fae don't like being seen and, of course, being seen stresses them out until they're used to it. But if you can get him to make friends with someone, companionship always helps." 

"He will probably be too anxious but try to get him to eat as soon as possible."

Shutup hesitated a moment before speaking up. The Nautolan had an affixed benevolent smile and the human a raised, sarcastic eyebrow. He cleared his throat, "What do Fae eat, aside from the obvious?"

"Aside from the obvious? Probably nothing you can provide, unless you have spare meat, marrow, spinal fluid, or brain tissue on hand. Fae are carnivores when 'the obvious' isn't an option."

"I thought they're fainting eopies!" blurted Shuck. 

"Yes, but they're also ambush predators," Rrum corrected cheerfully. 

"I'm sure you boys will figure something out," Cerasi chuckled with a wink.

*******

"No condoms," Obi-Wan warned before pushing himself on his stomach to the edge of the bed in perfect blowjob range of Boyo. Then the Fae lifted onto his knees and his tail curved up and out of the way invitingly for Lucky. The bacta patches around the Fae's ankles crinkled as he moved. 

Lucky licked his lips, fiddling with the lube behind the creature, "Yep. Would kinda defeat the whole purpose of this. The Agricorps said you're immune to sexually transmitted diseases, anyway." 

"Mhm," Obi-Wan hummed, swaying his hips playfully. His tail wrapped around Lucky's arm in a lazily coiling spiral. 

"Two slaps means time out," Boyo reminded. 

"Two slaps means time out," The Fae agreed. Then yelped when Lucky playfully swatted his ass twice. 

"Not to be confused with a round of applause," Lucky chuckled. Obi-Wan laughed and eagerly lifted into the first hint of fingers. 

When Boyo pulled out his cock to get blown, the Fae's pupils blew huge. All of his ears perked and cupped toward him. Which was genuinely adorable and kind of silly looking. However, any cuteness was put off when the creature's mouth fell open and Boyo got his first look at the Fae's mouth. Long, wicked looking canines on both top and bottom, shearing carnassials, and a slithering bright blue tongue with a tiny delicate split at the tip. 

The creature panted eagerly as Lucky sunk fingers in. The creature's mouth hung open, tongue lolling but curved back up as if waiting to strike. A shining tiny line of saliva connected the tip of an upper fang to the lower. 

Medics were an… Easily dissuaded sort. They knew intimately well how a seemingly good idea could go horribly, horribly wrong. Boyo balked. 

_You've already had your cock in that maw before,_ Boyo reminded himself sternly. The Fae may be a carnivore but he'd never hurt any of them before. So long as they fed him properly he would have no need to. 

Then Boyo remembered that Obi-Wan was quite high on pain meds. While the Fae may not intend to bite into him, he might not have enough control to prevent a mistake. Boyo gulped, glanced pleadingly at Lucky who was smokey eyed and far too distracted stroking at the creature's entrance to notice. 

Boyo hesitated to voice his concerns. Because Obi-Wan was starving. They were fortunate the anesthesia was calming enough that he asked for a meal. Boyo couldn't coward out. But his cock was in danger of deflating. 

Lucky thankfully distracted Obi-Wan by sinking into the Fae with an aching groan. Their lover yelped and squirmed, all four eyes closing rapturously. 

_"Oisk,_ you're tight," Lucky panted as he bore down. 

_"Mmh-!"_ the Fae yipped happily. 

Boyo focused desperately on the lewd scene and the comely shape of Obi-Wan's body to maintain his erection while he steeled his nerves. 

Obi-Wan’s scar-dotted skin and the black and white patterns were clear to see when he was naked. The snowy white of his face and throat spread to cover his defined chest, upper arms, stopped at the ribcage, then began again on the inside of the Fae's thighs to his knees. More of that white covered almost the entirety of the Fae's nicely sculpted shoulders and back, save for a narrow stripe of black down the full length of his spine that met with his tail, half of his asscheeks, and, from what he could see, continued down between-

Lucky leaned over the Fae to brace hands on either side of the creature’s body. The move tipped the Fae's hips up at a sharper angle and the fluffy base of his tail got pulled further from his body by the ship’s artificial gravity. Boyo licked his lips, gaze locked where the pair were joined. Lucky plunged slow and hard in and out of their lover with heavy thuds that made the bed creak. The Fae mewled and Lucky breathed heavily, unrestricted by the tail wound around his neck. 

Boyo's cock twitched and valiantly began to rally. Unwilling to cow, Boyo shuffled closer to the Fae with a thrill of nerves. 

Dual ears swiveled and Obi-Wan's head lifted. The creature uncurled from his tightly wound pleasure, lips parted, a taloned hand gently nudging Boyo's hips closer and a questing tongue plunged-

_"Sweet sithfucking ka'ra!"_ Boyo shouted, lurching into the hot mouth that enveloped him. 

Boyo nearly blacked out from pleasure, lost and blind to everything that wasn't the delicious torture of that mouth. He doubled over, moaning helplessly, hips hitching, fingers sunk into furlike hair and clinging for dear life. 

_In and out, in and out, in and out-_

-could feel the impacts of Lucky's demanding thrusts rocking the wet sheath swallowing around him. Boyo whined, almost cried, sobbing and humping the Fae's face mindlessly. The creature rumbled and swallowed, tongue lapping him thoroughly clean of every drop before letting him go. 

Boyo landed straight onto his ass, trembling full body and panting like he'd been running suicide drills. Obi-Wan was soft faced and reverently toying with the spend in his mouth while Lucky fucked him steady as a machine. Boyo clawed himself up and pecked at Obi-Wan's lips until he'd finished swallowing and could make room for Boyo's tongue. 

Lucky rutted hard one last time into the Fae with a whispered curse, white knuckled hands holding them locked together. The creature broke away from Boyo's mouth to drop his head to the sheets with blissed out lassitude weighing down his muscles. Lucky finally pulled out with a gasp and managed to sit hard on the cot beside the Fae. Obi-Wan's tail slid languidly from Lucky's neck and Lucky kissed it as it passed. The creature stayed facedown ass up, one hand reaching back to ensure none of Lucky's hard work slipped out and got wasted. 

"That… Wow," Lucky puffed. 

"That wasn't in the manual," Boyo snickered. Both _vode_ chuckled.

"I can see why you usually go for sleeping targets, Obi-Wan," Lucky grumbled, "sleeping people are less likely to cause a kriffing _scene._ You scared the hell out of me yelling like that, Boyo!" 

"I wasn't expecting to get sounded!" Boyo grouched, throwing a discarded shirt at Lucky. Lucky sputtered. 

The Fae's eyes cracked open with a worried frown, "Was that bad? Longshot loved it, so I assumed…" 

"Nono, it felt great!" Boyo assured quickly, "Just really intense without warning. And also a little unsafe. Hopefully I don't get a bladder infection…" 

Obi-Wan struggled to speak through the purrs caught in his throat, "My apologies, I'll ask in the future. Don't worry about an infection, though; my saliva is naturally antiseptic. It's part of my disease resistance." 

"... Oh. Okay."

"So who's next?" the Fae slurred with a smile. Lucky and Boyo exchanged a glance. 

"... Well. Depends. How many, uh, meals do you want tonight?" 

The creature's smile widened into a mischievous grin baring carnivorous teeth set in black gums, "How many _vode_ are awake?" 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who noticed the little Cerasi easter egg: it's up to you whether this lady is the same Cerasi from the novels! Maybe she survived the war, was found to be force sensitive later in life, and became a Jedi cowgirl! Or maybe this is a different lady with the same name! That is entirely up to you! She will not be a major character and will only be mentioned off and on either way! 
> 
> Also for those wondering: palpatine choked on a space bagel and died. 
> 
> :)


	6. Happy Meal

**Happy Meal**

Obi-Wan awoke with his heart hopping against his bones like a frightened voorpak trying to escape the cage of his ribs. He sucked in a sharp gasp that snagged and lodged in his throat when his muscles locked, hard. 

He was pretty sure he'd lifted his head moments before. But Obi-Wan found himself half smothered face down in his pillow, dizzy with pressure pounding in his temples, throbbing in his teeth, knocking behind his eyes and in the taut swelling of his legs. 

Ah. Passed out again. He could still breathe but it wasn't exactly comfortable so he tipped himself to the side and drew a cautious, shaky breath through his nose, wiggling and pushing out from the defensive curl his body had... halfway managed to flinch into. Someone was at the door and he had to-

"... Obi-Wan? Are you awake?" a soft voice whispered. 

He managed not to jump as much this time. Instead he curled his tail tight around his legs and peeked over his shoulder, ears pricking. 

There were two men at the split in the curtain around his cot, Blue and Keel. They had opened the curtain only far enough to peek through. Judging by their apologetic expressions the pair wore, they'd certainly only gone to the trouble for his sake, trying not to scare him. He didn't have the heart to tell them how unnerving their disembodied faces were when they radiated wincing regret so earnestly into the force. 

He trilled a questioning noise, his eyes tightening when he heard how high pitched the sound registered. He coughed to clear his throat and managed to croak, "Yes? What is it?" 

"Sorry," Blue murmured, "We didn't mean to wake you."

Obi-Wan swallowed a few uneven notes down with some success and offered them a smile, "It's quite alright. I was due to wake up soon anyway."

The pair beamed back. Their teeth-baring smiles were identical, unfairly beautiful. Ridiculously charming. An uneven, musical noise of appreciation escaped his throat. Their eyes softened in tandem and Obi-Wan's tail lashed. 

Surely they were going to come in to examine him. He wondered if they'd be amenable to laying in the bed, in his arms, first? The thought was… Achingly pleasant. He struggled to stop more trills from leaking out. Humans didn't typically understand what his noises meant. 

"Commander Cody is here to see you. Are you up for that?" Keel asked, soft and sweet. 

Cody. "Yes. Yes he can come in," Obi-Wan hurried to reply, hauling the blankets up high over himself and ducked underneath. The blanket felt strange on his horns but it wouldn’t do to startle Cody unnecessarily with his appearance. 

The boys nodded and disappeared behind the curtain. Obi-Wan barely had the time to brace himself beyond a two deep breaths when Cody, crisp and imposing in his beaten white and orange armor, power walked in and paused, his eyes finding Obi-Wan’s easily. 

"Obi-Wan," The Commander breathed, looking down at him with warm, golden brown eyes. And he blessed Obi-Wan with a rare, precious, gorgeous smile. Obi-wan couldn’t help the fevered purring that kicked on in his chest like an engine turning over. Obi-Wan’s body couldn't manage a threat response when Cody felt like that. Like a heat lamp of delight, pleasure, excitement, undercut only by worry. 

Then after a brief glowing moment, Cody unexpectedly tackled Obi-Wan to the cot. 

He didn't jump into Obi-Wan. He walked exactly close enough to scoop Obi-Wan up under his arms, concealing sheet and all, and tipped down with him, onto him, like a falling tree. 

*******

Cody had been warned that Obi-Wan was shy and skittish. 

Cody had never experienced shyness on a personal level but he’d definitely observed it in his fellow vode. Rex, for example, was definitely shy. Cadets could be shy. From what Cody could tell, shy fruited from the same tree that grew shame, caution, insecurity, and fear. Rex was shy because he’d been nearly culled along with the rest of his ill-fated batch. It was no wonder why he was afraid to put himself out there or stand out. Cadets were shy around Cody because they were intimidated by him. 

Obi-Wan had already indicated that he was shy about his appearance. Afraid of rejection. He definitely didn’t look like the standard human. So his shyness made perfect sense. Obi-Wan was scared of what Cody and the others would think of him. 

Rex and Cody had become friends because Cody mowed over his awkwardness like it wasn’t even there. Shy cadets came out of their shells whenever Cody ignored their nerves and let them know he was happy to see them. 

So Cody decided that he would make sure the Fae knew how pleased he was to see him alive and still with them. Cody would reassure him that there was no need to hide from him under a bedsheet like that. 

He was definitely nervous about seeing his mystery lover for the first time, of course. The gleaming disks of Obi-Wan’s eyes shining out from the darkness under the blankets was definitely enough to give him a moment’s pause. But the darkness wasn’t enough to hide the shadowy but recognizable humanoid face. 

He was just so full of love and so excited to hold Obi-Wan in his arms. Finally, he could discover who Obi-Wan really was. So the Commander was careful when their bodies met, careful to keep his weight from crushing his Fae.

Cody did not expect the creature to stiffen underneath him. Nor did he expect the yowl or the sudden explosion of limbs. It wasn’t until the Fae had already scrambled away and eeled under the bed that Cody realized his chin stung, clocked by a glancing blow from flailing limbs. 

He could hear the Fae’s rasping, hissing panting. 

Footsteps marched to the curtain and Cody hurriedly straightened and stepped back from the bed in case anyone looked in and had the chance to realize what an absolute idiot Cody was. 

“Commander? Is everything ok?”

“I’ve got it, don’t worry. Give us some space,” Cody managed to hiss, face burning. 

Keel hesitated a moment before murmuring a low, “Sir.” 

Cody waited for the medic to step far enough away before slowly making his way onto his knees, setting his helmet on the floor beside him. Never once did he try to look further under the bed. He could see a hoof and a coil of tail and he watched both intently. It was the only way he could monitor the Fae and his health without invading his boundaries further than he already had. Then he waited stewing in his guilt for the Fae to calm enough that Cody couldn’t hear his breathing. For good measure Cody gave him a few minutes more on top of it before daring to speak. 

“... Obi-Wan?” He whispered. 

The tail twitched. 

Cody waited a moment, picking at a little spur of plastoid lifted from old damage to his thigh armor. 

“Obi-Wan, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. But I did,” Cody murmured, hoarse from his own mortification and regret. Obi-Wan’s tail twitched again and a hoof shifted, scraping the bacta wrappings along the floor. Cody swallowed down a fresh wave of guilt with no small amount of difficulty. 

“Ni ceta, Obi-Wan.” 

I kneel. 

The Mandalorian apology was archaic and overly formal, overly intense, in most circumstances. But Cody couldn’t think of any phrase that better communicated his regret. 

Obi-Wan’s spindly, delicate limbs shifted again. As if turning to look at Cody.

Cody bowed his head and waited. 

It was a few minutes before the response came, soft, breathless, and faintly sibilant.

“It’s ok, Cody.”

Cody fought a dark, unhappy scowl disguised as a smile. “It’s not, though.”

They breathed together for a moment.

“.... I could feel your excitement before, and I can feel your regret now. In the Force. I know you didn’t mean any harm. I’m not upset.”

Oh. Right. Fae were Force adepts. 

As if he could sense Cody struggling to articulate how everything was still not ok, Obi-Wan squirmed around with another rasp of bandages and the telltale crinkle of a hospital gown. 

“It’s alright Cody, truly. I forgive you. It isn’t your fault that I am… so fragile.” 

“... They warned me,” Cody muttered thickly, “And I…”

“You didn’t understand,” Obi-Wan finished, “It’s okay. You aren’t the first person to underestimate how overpowering my instincts can be.” 

Cody huffed a laugh through his nose, “This isn’t about me, though. I don’t want it to be. Are you okay, Obi-Wan?”

That cloven hoof flexed for a moment before relaxing, and the tail wound tighter. 

“... I’m frustrated. With myself,” The Fae rasped, “I was… am.... So very excited to see you. If it weren’t for my body... I would have been so happy to receive such a greeting.” 

And how could he resist melting after hearing that?

“Oh, Obi-Wan…” Cody crooned, daring to scoot closer. He stopped when the Fae flinched and, oh, dear little gods, was his little Fae crying? Was that the hitch of a sob he heard? “Obi-Wan… We can try again. If you’d like. Take it slow?”

He waited patiently for the rustling and squirming to die down. Then he heard a soft, mumbled “Yes, please.” 

“I’m going to come closer, now. Close enough to touch you. Is that ok?”

“Yes.” 

“May I touch your ankle?” 

“… yes.” 

“Are you sure? You can say no, Obi-Wan,” Cody cut in, firm and a bit scolding, “You aren’t obligated to ever let me touch you or even talk to you, if that is what you wanted.” 

“But I want you to touch me,” Obi-Wan replied, low and deep from desire so stark that Cody’s breath caught and his thoughts stuttered. Cody licked his lips. 

“Oh, Obi-Wan. Obi-Love. I’m going to come closer now, ok?”

And the Fae helpfully stuck his bony digitigrade legs out a little further when he answered with a sweet little “Yes.” 

And Cody crawled close enough to sit right beside those skinny legs and oh-so-carefully set a hand on them. Obi-Wan didn’t even flinch at the touch. With a soft exhale of wonder Cody set about gently stroking fingertips over the fluffy, long black fur trailing from the backs of his legs. His hooves were a pale, shimmering gold and his fur was distractingly soft. 

“Is this okay?” Cody checked once more. He got an affirmative hum in response and stroked a hand along the bony length of the Fae’s leg to acknowledge it. The Commander let the silence settle more comfortably between them before trying to broach a conversation, “I haven’t seen you in weeks. How are you?”

The Fae’s leg jumped a little each time Cody touched him. Cody didn’t stop, though, because he was being exquisitely careful not to touch any bandages. Fae’s little movements pressed up into Cody’s touch, too, like a Tooka arching into petting hands. 

“Not well, obviously, but I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“Mmmmhmm…” Cody drawled purely for Obi-Wan’s benefit since he couldn’t see Cody roll his eyes. 

The Fae grumbled, stretching out a leg to drape it across Cody’s lap. Cody exhaled carefully, set hands on that black and white leg. It may have been just an illusion created by the digitigrade bend to the creature’s anatomy, but the limb seemed so long and spindly with those dainty hooves and the bony ankles. There didn’t seem to be enough meat on his bones by Cody’s limited understanding of living flesh and anatomy. But the parts of him that were supple, like the round of his half black half white thighs, were finely shaped if a little odd. 

The Fae was still grumbling to himself. “I’ll be fine. I’m just sore.” 

“From sleeping on durasteel floors,” retorted Cody.

“I know you have slept in worse places than that,” the creature groused. The volume of his voice had increased already, blessedly. 

Cody tipped his head and shrugged his brows, rubbing a hand up and down his thigh. “That’s fair," he conceded. He could already tell the conversation was in danger of lulling. Thinking fast, Cody grasped onto the thread of conversation, "Alright, let's play a game."

"... A game?" Obi-Wan chirred. Cody’s ears swore his voice sounded closer. 

"Yeah. To determine who has slept in the worst place of all." 

"And what's my prize?" asked the Fae, distinctly amused. 

The Commander raised a brow, flicking a hoof lightly. "Oh yeah? So sure you'll win already? I am a soldier, you know, fighting across the galaxy. You don't know where I've been." 

His mysterious lover giggled from the crepuscular depths of the bed. "As you don't know where I've been. I'm a lifestyle stowaway, sweetheart. 

Cody sputtered a laugh, "You know, that's the first time I've ever been described as sweet, and you only did it to taunt me. Unbelievable." 

"I'm definitely making fun of you. But I also know you're sweet," Obi-Wan replied in a lofty tone, both bacta-wrapped legs stretching indulgently to lay across his lap. 

"That so?" Cody asked, stroking up a smooth thigh to a naked hip, daring to tease a hand under the white and blue hospital gown to do it.

"Mhm. Because I do know where you've been. And I can say with absolute confidence that you definitely taste sweet."

The smug little bastard swished that fan-tipped tail and stretched a leg, the two halves of his hooves flexing outward. Cody groaned a laugh and reached up to deliver a retaliatory pinch to the snotty creature's ass. The Fae jumped and his tail lashed. 

"Alright, smartass. Let's hear it. Worst place you've slept."

Obi-Wan answered immediately and without hesitation, "Droid maintenance shaft."

Oof. 

Droid maintenence shafts were… well. They barely qualified as a closet, oftentimes. Extremely narrow as they were of coursw built for droids. Usually too narrow for even a slender thing like Obi-Wan to do anything but stand… If he was lucky enough to be in a shaft that wasn't full of cubbies and odd shelves. Dusty, usually, and full of dead bugs, gears, electronics, and, of course, irritable droids. 

Cody grimaced, "Yeah, ok, that's a good one."

"I win," the Fae sang, scooting out from under the bed enough to reveal all of his legs and the lower half of his torso.

Cody kept his hand petting up and down that black and white thigh though he itched to reach further under that hospital gown to the lightly furred groin he saw. 

"Ah-ah-ah… I think I automatically win. Throughout most of my worst sleeps I was actively in danger of being killed."

The Fae tutted, "Why do you think I was in the maintenance shaft in the first place?" 

"... Fair," Cody mumbled, any thought of a better comeback dying on his lips when the Fae began crawling out. 

Bright, sunset hair. Pale gold horns that pointed back in a faint wave. Two pairs of fuzzy faun-like ears. Big slitted blue eyes. A lean dancer's build, if on the skinny, stretched out side. 

A face that Cody recognized easily; strong, stubborn chin, high cheekbones, long fluttery eyelashes framing big eerie eyes. Alien coloring aside, his facial structure managed to somehow be unique yet conventionally beautiful to the point of being absurd. 

Their eyes met.

The Commander exhaled in wonder, barely managing to continue the conversation. 

"... I still think I win, though."

The Fae wasn't exactly hunched in on himself but his posture wasn't assertive either. The lack of verbal acknowledgement on Cody’s part towards his appearance seemed to relax him. He quirked a little smile, ears tipping towards Cody. 

"... Oh?"

"Knee deep in scummy water on Felucia. I had to be standing guard. And that meant standing upright, blaster up, ignoring the bugs and beasts trying to share my armor with me. I shouldn't have been sleeping, and I'm still not sure how I managed it."

The creature winced, baring a line of fangs for a moment. "Hsst, ok. That might actually win."

"What's my prize?" Cody asked, tipping his head.

Obi-Wan’s shy smile and his tail twitched. "Hm. I don't know. What do you want?" 

"Would you come here? Lay your head on my lap?" 

Obi-Wan blinked then examined the Commander's armored lap. The request wasn't terribly smart, given the Fae's horns and Cody's plastoid. But he wanted it anyway. 

The Fae also obliged him. He lifted his bendy legs out of the way and pivoted on his backside to turn and drape himself across Cody’s lap, upper body splayed for him, slung horizontal across his lap… or at least as much of him that could fit. He was far too long for it and the position arched his back and exposed his belly.

"Is this okay?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes trained on Cody’s face. 

"Yes, thank you. Much more than I'd hoped for." 

The Fae smiled broadly and a taloned hand guided Cody’s hand underneath his flimsy gown to press against a flat belly. Cody immediately turned his hand and ripped the gown right off his body. Obi-Wan twitched and blurted a laugh that transformed into a hum of pleasure when Cody ran a hand along the line of his stomach. 

"Pretty," Cody admitted finally. 

A jet black, clawed hand reached up. Cody held still, allowed the oddly prominent pad of an unfamiliar thumb trace his lips. 

"Pretty," his lover agreed. Cody smiled and kissed his oddly bumpy palm.

Cody admired the sweeping lines of his body, soaking him in through his eyes and the tips of his fingers. Obi-Wan huffed a soft rasp through his teeth and angled his jaw when Cody ticklishly traced it. He lipped kisses to Cody's fingers when he traced his cheek and the rougher, kitten-like pad of skin on the underside of his nose. The Fae purred loudly enough for Cody to feel it tremor where they were cuddled together and he spread his legs any time Cody's hand traced anywhere near his groin.

Cody couldn't help but thumb at the Fae's nipple. A louder purr throbbed out in response. 

"Mmmm. You like that?" Cody crooned, pinching the inhumanly soft nub gently. The Fae didn't respond, only rumbled and lifted his chest encouragingly. 

As the Fae panted open mouthed, Cody found himself captivated by the line of his teeth and the cute poke of his fangs. He traced a thumb around his black areola before pinching the nub once more and rolling it between two fingers, rougher than before. Obi-Wan trilled and his legs snapped open, a wordless plea Cody immediately obliged by shoving a hand between the Fae's legs. He cupped and massaged once, then curled around his cock and squeezed. Obi-Wan's jaw snapped shut to form a dirty little smile. 

"Oh yeah, you definitely like that…" Cody murmured, huffing a soft, almost mocking laugh that did nothing to undercut the fondness he was surely radiating into the Force. 

"Mhm," the Fae purred, thighs jolting wider, almost absurdly wide, demonstrating a level of flexibility Cody would probably find unsettling later. 

His cock juddered wet, silky, and hot through the tunnel of Cody’s hand, more ridges than Cody was accustomed to bumping against each stroke. He glanced down curiously. His cock and balls were pitch black while it politely nestled against the soft fur he had instead of pubic hair, darkly camouflaged enough that Cody hadn't been able to get a good look at what he was packing before. Erect, he was a little surprised by the flare of an electric blue pattern peeking out from the black. 

"Alright, c'mere. I wanna look at you," Cody puffed. Without waiting for the Fae to obey, the Commander grabbed a slender hip and the underside of a knee and manhandled the Fae where he wanted him. Folding him in on himself and sliding him around, briefly ducking under a tapered leg, pressing a brief kiss to an asscheek when it was in range for a moment, Cody planted the Fae's hips squarely in his lap, cradling him in his folded legs. The position had the creature laid out along the ground in front of him and his thighs spread around the Commander, cock bared front and center for Cody’s viewing pleasure. The Fae laid back, completely unconcerned, rattling like a lothcat, that perverted smile aimed dopily at the ceiling. 

The Fae's cock was largely that same pitch black tone as the rest of his markings. The blue he'd seen was from the blood-flushed pattern of… Cody couldn't decide whether they were ridges or an odd variation of foreskin. Because they were reversed, petal-like in shape and layering, angled as if they could be pushed back away from the demure, seemingly half-hidden head of his cock. But they stayed stubbornly in place and revealed nothing underneath when Cody stroked along them. Oddly reversed ridges, then, which each leaked natural lubricant independently. And they went far down the length of his cock, enhancing the flowerlike impression that he'd drawn upon first glance. The base of his cock was even slightly bulbous. 

"You're so pretty," Cody sighed, despairing, "Look at this beautiful cock. It's so pretty and cute. You didn't have to go around fucking people with a flower. So unnecessary."

Obi-Wan tipped his chin down to grin at him. "I'm a little too big to be cute."

"Thats true," Cody conceded, massaging light circles around the slit at the tip, "Nice and long. I love it. I bet these ridges feel really good going in and out."

Another heavy purr and a twitch of his cock answered the praise. 

"Like you wouldn't believe," Obi-Wan crooned, thighs flexing hypnotically as the Fae started rocking into Cody, grinding himself into Cody’s armor. 

There were many things Cody wanted to do to his Fae. Suck his pretty cock, for one. Finally observe his own cock being sucked. Play with that mysterious tongue. Take him. But… 

"Alright," Cody decided, "I want this inside of me."

Obi-Wan's purring and breathing stopped. After a moment, he tipped himself up to stare open mouthed, jaw working. 

"R-... Really?" 

Cody grinned, all teeth. "Oh yeah. Does that sound like fun, mesh'la?" 

The Fae visibly swallowed before nodding. Cody laughed low and dark, worming hands underneath the Fae. 

"You wanna take me?" he asked. 

"Yes!" the creature agreed breathless and eager, scrambling to prop himself up on his elbows, all four eyes wide. 

"Gonna do it the exact way I tell you to?" Cody asked again, sweet as uj cake. 

"Yes," the Fae breathed, flexing upright so he could sit in Cody's lap. 

It was easy to get his legs underneath himself and stand, the hands on the creature's ass cupping to lift Obi-Wan with him. The Fae wasn't heavy at all and he wrapped his arms and legs around Cody to make it even easier. They exchanged light kisses, gentle pecks, as Cody pivoted to tip the Fae to lay back on the cot. His lover lay back with his arms above his head, loose and eager to submit. Cody smoothed his hands down the inside of the creature's spread thighs. 

"You going to be a good boy for me?" 

"Yes, Cody," Obi-Wan breathed, planting a hoof to lift his hips off the bed. Cody humored him and took his cock in hand, encouraging him to thrust up into it. 

"Gonna fuck me good?" 

"Yes, any way you want." 

"Good boy," Cody murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the redhead's lips. He palmed the optimistic bottle of lube from his belt and tossed it onto the bed. Together they de-shelled Cody, shoving his armor out of the way once unlatched. 

Mostly freed from all but his leg armor, Cody lay his body along the Fae's. Obi-Wan kissed feverishly at his lips, clawed hands fumbling at his blacks, trying to pull at the hidden catches without ripping them to shreds. 

"Off, I want to touch you-" 

"Shhh…" Cody soothed, hands easily finding those familiar seams to pull apart his blacks, "Settle." 

The Fae scowled impatiently, an expression made far more impressive by his wholly carnivorous teeth and the gleaming ink of his gums. Cody soothed him with a lick along his lips only to groan when the Fae wrapped lips around his tongue to suck. 

The top of his blacks were peeled away, letting the creature rut against his abdominals. Cody was surprised by how difficult it was to pull his tongue out of the Fae's deadly mouth--the creature wasn't interested in letting him go and tried to reel him back with his apparently finely prehensile and shockingly strong tongue.

… This level of undress would have to do. Cody rolled them over, tipping the Fae on top of him, and turned them to lay correctly on the bed, shifting to make himself comfortable with his head on the pillow. Obi-Wan's lifted tail swished in sinuous lines behind him. 

Cody reached down to shove his blacks down and out of the way, elbow bumping against the Fae. He already knew he would have to do the prep by himself and wasted no time uncapping the lube and reaching between them. He faltered briefly when his lover practically leapt off him and sat back, long fingered hands cupping Cody’s legs and spreading him. All four of the Fae's eyes were trained on him, a long blue tongue slicking slow and obscene along his lips. Then those big eyes flicked up to meet Cody’s shocked gaze. 

Cody snorted, laughing helplessly, "Ka'ra, I can't do it while you watch!" 

The Fae grinned winsome and fangy, laying back over him to steal a kiss, cock dragging a wet line across the clone's hip. 

"But Commander, you're so sexy!" he insisted, kissing along Cody’s embarrassed grin, "You've got nothing on but your handsome leg armor and your blacks frame you perfectly. Like lingerie."

Cody snorted again, reluctantly resuming the rough and impatient working of his fingers now that he wasn't being directly observed. The Fae licked and kissed along his lips like a wolf, humping the durasteel rod of his member into Cody’s hip. 

"Please, please let me watch…" Obi-Wan begged, tongue slithering along the seam of Cody’s lips. 

He was starting to feel less control over the situation, which wouldn't do, so Cody grabbed a fistful of the Fae's thick, swishy hair. It was incredibly dense and Cody realized that his lover didn't just have fur, he had a mane. He immediately loosened his grip, momentarily distracted by running a hand through it. The ochre locks grew all the way down his neck and a bit down between his shoulders, just past the prominent knob that joined neck to shoulders. Taking a renewed grip at his neck revealed that Obi-Wan's skin was loose and supple there, letting Cody scruff the man like a tooka. 

Obi-Wan went immediately limp, practically hanging from Cody’s grip, primary eyes closed with his secondary pair half-lidded, lips parted. 

"You're getting awfully bold," Cody tutted, releasing his grip on the Fae and letting him slump bonelessly to the bed in case he was overstepping again. He needn't have worried, though, based on the way his lover slumped to the mattress with the vibration of a purr deep in his chest. He checked anyway, though; "Scruffing is okay, I take it?" 

"Very okay," Obi-Wan agreed thickly. 

"Oh, good," Cody chirped, then scuffed him again and pinned him to the cot, half rolling on top of him, pressing a knee to the small of the Fae's back. Obi-Wan gasped and went very still aside from his tail, which lashed behind him like a banner in a violent wind. 

"This okay too?" Cody asked seriously, loosening his grip a moment. 

"Yes," his lover sobbed, "Two slaps means stop."

Oh, wonderful, he already understood safe kink protocol. Figures he would. Cody eagerly renewed the pressure, though he took care to ensure no harm was being done. 

"Good, because…" and here Cody paused, a growled 'you're getting on my nerves' perched on the tip of his tongue. The Fae wasn't, of course, and the sentiment was utterly insincere, stemming only from the addling haze of lust. While his heart wasn't in it, Cody couldn't go spouting meaner pillow talk like that without further negotiation. Being horny was no excuse--Alpha-17 had raised him better than that.

He took a breath to realign himself and massaged at his lover's pliable neck. 

"... You're getting awfully greedy," he said instead. The Fae whimpered and wriggled in his grip, tail fluttering again. 

"Yes, very greedy," The Fae agreed, voice tight from Cody’s grip. 

"Wanting to watch me touch myself like that. Tsk. Good boys beg for it first."

"Please," the Fae moaned. 

Cody snorted, hooking under the Fae's tail to lift it out of the way so he could press already slick fingers to the creature's entrance. Obi-Wan gasped sharply and keened as Cody began ruthlessly working in a finger. 

They fell momentarily silent aside from their ragged breathing as Cody played with his hole. It was honestly a welcome shift of pace that cooled the frantic clawing desire to something calmer. More satisfying. 

Obi-Wan's tried to shift his knees under himself to lift his hips but Cody’s knee prevented it. He only managed to spread his thighs with that eerie flexibility, tip his ass up, and lift his now still tail out of the way, the lashing paused in favor of getting more of Cody’s fingers stretching him with methodical pumps of his hand. The Fae managed to tip his chin to face Cody, two sets of eyes blinking out of sync. 

"Are you going to take me instead…?" his lover queried with a hint of a slur. 

"Nope," Cody replied lightly, grinding two fingers in savagely. The Fae arched into it, the rasp of a shaking knee against the sheets and the crinkling of the bacta patches signaling his pleasure instead of a moan. "I'm settling you down some. If you're a good boy and take three fingers I'll let you watch me prepare myself." 

Again, the urge to scold Obi-Wan and threaten the end of their play if the Fae was disobedient sat in his mouth. But Cody resisted. 

"Yes, Commander," The creature sighed with a smile and a swish of the tuft on his tail. A moan hopped out from behind his fangs when Cody hooked his fingers and tugged. 

"Good boy," Cody cooed, easing a third finger in, "just like that. One more."

Cody crooned encouragement as he snuck a third finger in. He lifted his knee off the Fae's back and Obi-Wan simply lifted up to present. Cody kept the gentle grip on his scruff only because Obi-Wan seemed to enjoy it. 

His three fingers slid in and out of that tight hole smooth as a dream. Stars, it was tempting to bin the idea of bottoming in favor of taking his little beast. Finally. Properly. In real life. 

But on the other hand, that pretty flowerlike cock…. 

… Cody didn't typically cum from being penetrated on the rare occasions he allowed it. He could let his lover top until he finished then turn right around and pound him like a nail. 

Yes. That would do nicely. 

He hooked his fingers in the Fae again and ground into him hard, drawing a long trilling whistle from the Fae. 

"I could do this for hours," he admitted truthfully. 

"Please…" Obi-Wan whispered. 

"But I think you've been very good. You can watch now," Cody said as he pulled his fingers free, pausing a moment to press his fingers to the Fae to soothe the empty ache until the Fae's breathing evened out. 

Obi-Wan was more relaxed than Cody had ever seen him, but much of that was likely due to a quick plunge into subspace than anything. And he was definitely out of it, judging by how he chased Cody’s filthy fingers with an open mouth and whined when Cody wiped them clean. The clone was willing to let that slide given the Fae's diet. He pressed gentle kisses to his lapping mouth to distract him while he slicked his fingers again. 

When Cody lay face down, reached back, and the points of talons pressed threatening divots into each cheek of his ass, he glanced around the little curtained off room, remembering belatedly that they were in medbay which was technically a public space. 

Oh well. According to the report he'd been given that morning, medbay had seen as much filth last night. Cody made it as quick as possible. 

Fangs scraped gently along the meat of his shoulder. The long claws of the creature's fingers echoed the motions, ticklish on his skin. He remembered, brief and unworried, that the Fae was an obligate carnivore. 

They exchanged light, playful kisses and the Fae nuzzled at the definition of the muscles in his back, alternating between watching and chewing on him until Cody deemed himself ready enough. He pulled his fingers free and wiped them clean on the sheets while the Fae watched with unnerving, hungry intensity. He smirked over his shoulder before reaching back to haul the Fae's hips to press in tight to his ass, alien cock slotting easily to the gap available when Cody lifted into it. 

"Come on, baby," He growled. Obi-Wan nosed at him, ears smoothed back submissively, begging for a kiss as he shifted and lined himself up. Cody took his mouth hard and hungry, chewing at his lips and thrusting his tongue in as the Fae followed the hard grip urging him to sink in. He pulled him in and reared back, urging him faster than Obi-Wan probably would have allowed if he was the one in charge of the penetration. 

The wet drag of the Fae's ridges were… exactly as delicious as he hoped. He bit down on a long groan, fingernails digging into the Fae's thigh. 

They both exhaled explosively when his advance was forced to stop by Cody’s body. Obi-Wan rocked into the tight hot clutch of him, shallow thrusts that teased him open on each plunge with what length Cody’s body allowed. The Commander let his head hang between his shoulders, breathing hard through his nose, fingers curling into sheets as the Fae reached deeper and deeper, rocking him with each thrust. 

Those ridges really did feel absurdly good. Cody really wasn't one to bottom normally, but this… This might just be addictive. He wasn't used to the way his face burned, or his entire body tingled. Did the Fae have some sort of natural aphrodisiac, too?

"Ohh, that's a _very_ good boy," Cody groaned, lifting his head and tipping it back at the urging of long wicked claws gently rasping around his throat. Obi-Wan whistled another tune at the praise and completed a thrust to the hilt for the first time, opening him suddenly wider on that flared base. He bit back a whine. 

Definitely not his normal reaction, definitely not! Cody buried his face in the sheets and rode back into it. He wasn't interested in speeding them up, content to follow the unhurried rhythm while the alien lapped the salt from his shoulders. 

It became a challenge to hold himself together, to hold off the crest looming closer and closer. He wanted to take Obi-Wan, he really did, but the inside of lekku-smooth thighs slid softer than any silk along the outside of his own and that flowery cock downright vibrated in and out as they picked up a little speed. 

Cody’s breath rasped at the effort, picking up a higher pitch, angling his jaw for the long slick tongue probing at him--and was the base--the base… popping in and out? Was it bigger than before? 

Fuzzy ears flicked against his own and Cody turned to bite one as he snarled, fighting the Fae, because he wasn't sinking home anymore, that fat bulge was pressing against him in a horrible stretching tease but not going in like Cody wanted--

The fluffy faun ear managed to pull free and the Fae unexpectedly twisted around, leaning around and _under_ him, unbalancing them onto their sides, forcing Cody to lift a leg with a yelp as that hard ball of heat pressed-- pressed almost into him, and a wet mouth sucked him down--

Cody shook and moaned as he came, shuddering and convulsing, Obi-Wan constricted around him like a snake, riding stubbornly through Cody’s jolts and mindless rocking, unsure whether he wanted to grind back on his cock or up into that grasping mouth. 

The Commander collapsed to the bed with an uneven, gusty exhale, twitching pleasantly because Obi-Wan was gently suckling that now-familiar reeling of his tongue and gulps of his throat. 

Obi-Wan pulled off of him just before the overstimulation became too much. The creature licked his lips, looking so incredibly sated that Cody couldn't help but cup his cheek with a hand. Obi-Wan's ears canted back again and he smiled, and-

Cody yipped as Obi-Wan started rearing into him needily. Part of him wanted to beg him to stop--he was already starting to feel the glorious soreness and his prostate thrilled too strongly. But, he realized, the Fae hadn't finished. 

The Commander reached out. Naturally submissive, Obi-Wan leaned forward in response putting himself in perfect range for Cody to grip him by the neck again. 

"Come on, come on mesh'la. Make it good for yourself. Harder."

It was hard to breathe through the sensation of the Fae riding him hard, that odd ball of heat shoving at him but never sinking fully in. Cody shoved at his hips to make him go faster and harder and Obi-Wan's legs began to tremble. 

It didn't take much longer for the Fae orgasm. He pounded into him hard one last time, almost shoving fully in, and keened, cock pulsing. His hands slipped slightly on Cody’s skin as he tried to brace himself through it but he never once grazed him. 

When Obi-Wan slumped he hauled his Fae in for a brief passionate kiss. Obi-Wan eeled closer, carefully disengaging to slot in beside him on the small cot with ease. Tucking him under his chin was surprisingly easy despite the horns once he shoved the pillow between the hard keratin and his arm. 

Obi-Wan’s tail curled tightly around Cody’s side, winding around his arm in gentle looping spirals. Cody ran a hand along the velvety line of it, chafing along that softness, humming when the Fae’s tail tightened an affectionate squeeze. He pulled one of those tapered, hoofy leg over his own. 

If Keel peeked in and saw a lot of (mostly) bared Commander fast asleep in the Fae's arms, he wasn't going to say much beyond how thoroughly that CQC paid off for his figure. 


	7. Art Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAEWAN ART YEAAAAAAAAHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.


End file.
